New Journey
by elementalfiredragon
Summary: Dawn meets and new trainer/coordinator and together they start their journey. Along the way they meet new friends and find love. DawnxAsh ZoeyxOC Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm doing this because I wanted to try to see if I could write something new. Soon I am going to be going to college for writing so I can become a better writer. To let everyone know in this story any Pokémon are open.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. This fanfiction is for anyone who wants to read.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dawn of a Journey**

"Dawn, time to wake up." A voice called.

A girl slowly sat up in her bed and answered, "Alright mom." Just then a Glameow then walked into the room and laid down on her lap. "Morning Glameow." She got out of bed and went to the window and opened it to let in some of the morning air. "Awww. Such a beautiful day."

"Dawn, you awake."

"I'm up mom." She got dressed and then walked downstairs and met her mom at the table for breakfast.

"So Dawn do you have everything…even the postcard from Professor Rowan?"

"Yep I packed it all last night." She stated.

"Now, you didn't pack everything in your room did you?"

"Mom, I'm going to on a journey. I took that small pack that we have."

"That's good." She was relieved that she packed small instead of packing a large suitcase. "Now, do you know which of the three Pokémon you are going to choose?"

"I've been trying to decide that but I can't choose between them."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Dawn got up to answer it. When she opened it there was a boy standing there holding a postcard just like hers from Professor Rowan. "Hi is Dawn here? I just moved to town from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and I'm going to get my first Pokémon today and I don't know the way."

"I'm Dawn. Why don't you come in. My mom and I were just having breakfast then I'm heading out to get _my_ first Pokémon." Dawn led the boy in and brought him to the table where her mom was drinking her coffee.

"And who do we have here?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Eric Masters."

Johanna bit her lip in thought and then recognition crossed her face. "You wouldn't happen to be Carla Masters' son would you?"

"That's my mother." Eric gasped. "Why did you know her?"

"Yes I did I traveled with her along with one other girl. Together we competed in contests and each won one festival apiece. Then we split apart and I continued with contests. From what I know we each had a child at the same time." She told him.

"That must mean that the other woman that you traveled with was Delia Ketchum."

"Yes it was."

"Yeah I knew her son. He started his journey when he was ten years old. I didn't start then because of my mom. She didn't want me to go then because she wanted me to wait until I was a little older."

"So you're 14 years old like me." Dawn stated.

"Yep."

Then Dawn saw a piece of paper on the ground and turned it over and saw a woman, a boy, and a little fox sitting around a fire with a house behind them.

"Yoda is this you and your mom?" Dawn asked.

"Yep it is. And that Pokémon is our family Vulpix, Yoko."

"I'll have to go see your mother soon. Where do you guys live?"

"We only live a few houses down the road." Once Dawn was done with her food she got her stuff and they all headed outside. When they got outside they saw a woman running down the road. Eric saw that it was his mother. "Well it looks like you are going to be seeing my mom sooner then you think." He stated.

"Eric you forgot your feather neck… Johanna is that you."

"Yep it's me Carla."

Eric took his necklace and threw it around his neck and grabbed Dawn and headed down the road. Soon they were in Sandgem town and Dawn almost got them lost but Eric took the map and set them straight. Along the way they each thought of which Pokémon they would choose.

When they came upon the lab they knocked on the door and an old man opened the door. "Hello I'm Professor Rowan and you two must be Dawn and Eric, come on in. As new trainers you are here to get your first Pokémon right?"

"Yes sir." They replied. Professor Rowan led them to a table and showed them three Pokémon.

"These are the three Pokémon you can choose from when starting your journey in the Sinnoh Region. This is the grass type Turtwig." He pointed at a turtle with a twig on its head. "The water type Piplup." He pointed at the blue penguin. "And the fire type Chimchar." He finally pointed to the orange monkey.

"Well I pick Turtwig." Eric stated.

"And I pick Piplup." Dawn told them.

Chimchar sat down and was recalled by professor Rowan and put back inside its Pokéball. Meanwhile some assistants were handing Dawn and Eric a Pokédex and five Pokéballs each. Then Professor Rowan gave both of them a Pokéball that held the starter Pokémon they chose.

They both then headed out the doors and started down the road. "Hey Dawn, why did you choose Piplup instead of Chimchar?"

"I guess that I've always like water types. And I could ask you the same thing."

"I guess that I chose Turtwig because I feel close to a Turtwig because I want to shed my old shell and do something different."

They arrived into the woods and started listening for sound of Pokémon moving around so they could find their first capture. Eric heard a noise on his right and took off like a flash hoping that it would be a Vulpix. When he arrived at where he heard the noise he couldn't believe his luck. There was a Vulpix sitting right in front of him.

"Come on out Turtwig." Eric threw the ball and the grass turtle popped out. "Alright Turtwig I know Vulpix is a fire type but you are going to have to trust me."

"Turtwig tur." It nodded in agreement.

"Alright Turtwig tackle it." Turtwig took off and just barely hit it. The Vulpix turned around and sent a stream of fire at it. "Okay Turtwig dodge then bite." Turtwig got nicked by the fire but then bit the Vulpix's tail. "Now give it a toss." Turtwig threw it into a tree and Vulpix collapsed on the ground.

"Now time for a Pokéball." Eric fished one out of his pack and threw it. It hit the Vulpix and the Vulpix disappeared in a flash of light. The ball closed and started shaking while the button flashed red and white. Soon the flashing stopped and the ball stayed closed.

"We did it Turtwig." Eric celebrated. Turtwig jumped up and down and trotted along the trail behind Eric while they headed back to the main trail.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

When Eric took off she continued for a short time when she saw a Pokémon hanging from a tree. "Who's that Pokémon?" She pulled out her Pokédex and it told her _Burmy. The Bagworm Pokémon. To protect itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself._

"First thing to do is battle it and weaken it. Alright Piplup come on out." The little penguin popped out of its ball and waited for Dawn. "Alright Piplup bubble beam." The penguin shot a stream of bubbles from its mouth and hit the strange Pokémon and knocked it from the tree. "Alright time for a Pokéball." She fished around in her bag but couldn't find her Pokéballs. Once she found one and got it out the Burmy had already disappeared.

She then sank to her knees and dropped her head in disappointment. Piplup came up and put a reassuring flipper on her knee. She looked up and saw his expression of _there will be a next time._

"Your right Piplup there will be a next time and next time for sure we will catch a Pokémon together."

Just then Eric came back and saw Dawn kneeling on the ground. "Hey Dawn what's up."

"I failed at catching my first Pokémon, but no need to worry I'll catch the next one for sure. Oh yeah. How did you do with your first battle?"

Eric took the ball that held Vulpix and tossed it up. "Come on out Vuplix." In a flash of light the little brown fox came out of her ball.

"Oh. How cute." Dawn appraised.

All of a sudden a Pikachu fell out of a bush next to them and was followed by a Seviper, Cacnea, Dustox, and Meowth. The Pikachu tried to shock them but no electricity came out. Then Dawn and Eric got in front of the Pikachu and their Pokémon got in front of them.

"Leave Pikachu alone." Dawn told them.

"And what are you going to do about it twerp?" A man with short blue hair asked. He popped out from behind a bush and a girl with long red hair followed.

"Well I can do this. Vulpix use your flamethrower." Eric told her. Vulpix shot out a stream of fire from her mouth and Pikachu jumped out from behind them and let loose a thunderbolt that joined Vulpix's flamethrower and caused the two and their Pokémon flew off in an explosion.

Once the pair flew off Dawn picked up Pikachu and petted Vulpix. Then Pikachu fainted in her arms. "Eric, we need to get to a Pokémon Center fast."

Eric wheeled around and saw Pikachu. "Your right and we're going to have to find _him._"

"Him?" Dawn asked.

"Ash Ketchum."

**A/N: Well there's the first chapter and I hope people review to tell me what you think.**

**Request: Eric is going to be catching a bug Pokémon and I would like to know your favorites.**

**Next chapter: Eric and Dawn meet Ash and Brock.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here's chapter 2. I graduate in nine days and I will be popping chapters out faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 2**

Mothim it up

"How do you know whose Pikachu this is?" Dawn asked.

"When Ash first started his journey I went with him to Viridian City and there is where he and this Pikachu first fought those three." Eric explained.

So they started walking and while Dawn was holding Pikachu, Eric was looking around the woods. Then he remembered something that he forgot to ask Dawn. "So, why did your first try at a capture fail?"

"I fought the Burmy but then I couldn't find any of my Pokéballs."

"Let me see." Eric took a look inside the bag. "No wonder you can't find them. This thing is a mess. Here let's take a small break and I'll help you organize your bag so you can find things easier."

They sat down underneath a tree and Eric emptied the bag of its contents. Then he put them in piles and then neatly put them away. When Dawn tried to close her pack she almost couldn't do it. But when Eric did it neatly it closed without a problem.

"Do you think that you could show me how to catch a Pokémon Eric?" Dawn asked.

"Sure thing, just find me a Pokémon and I'll show you how I do it. Even though most trainers have their own ways of doing it I'll show you how some do it."

All of a sudden a Burmy came out of the tree in front of them and Eric snapped up. "All right Dawn pay attention. First of all you need to think about what type you are facing, seeing as Burmy is a bug type I'll use my Vulpix. Come on out Vulpix." Eric threw the ball and Vulpix came out and flashed its tails. "Alright Vulpix use your ember attack." The fox let loose a small stream of fire.

Right before the attack hit Burmy put up a barrier and came out unharmed. Then the Burmy started running towards Vulpix. "Alright Vulpix use your quick attack and then do a quick ember." Eric called out. The two Pokémon collided and then Vulpix let out another stream of fire at close range. This time ember connected and hit Burmy straight on. The Burmy looked weakened enough, so Eric took out a Pokéball and threw it. "Go Pokéball."

The ball hit Burmy and it disappeared in a flash of light. The ball hit the ground and started shaking and the button flashed. "Is it yours now?" Dawn asked.

"We'll see." The ball kept shaking for a few moments and then it stopped and laid still. Eric picked up the ball and said triumphantly, "I just caught a Burmy."

"Congratulations Eric."

"Now come on out Burmy and Turtwig." Turtwig and Burmy came out of their balls and said hello to each other. And then they joined Vulpix and took a nap under the tree. "I can't say I blame them. A few battles in one day and I would be tired too." Eric went to the tree and sat down next to his Pokémon.

Then Dawn saw a small Pokémon flying towards them. "Who's that?" Dawn pulled out her Pokédex and flipped it open.

_Combee. The tiny bee Pokémon. When sleeping, Combee stack up on each other like a hive._

"Go ahead Dawn try your luck. To let you know Combee is also a bug type." Eric warned.

"Thanks Eric. Piplup I choose you." The little blue Pokémon came out of the tossed ball and stood in front of its trainer. "Alright Piplup use peck." Piplup flew at the Combee and nicked it with its beak. Then the Combee turned around and hit it with a psybeam and hit Piplup right in the back.

"Piplup hit Combee's wings with a bubble beam." Eric raised his eyebrows in amazement. Then he saw Piplup hit Combee's wings and watched the Combee struggle to stay up and watched Piplup hit it with a peck attack dead on. The Combee landed on the ground and Dawn fished out a Pokéball and gave it a toss. The ball hit the Combee and it disappeared into the ball. The ball shook for a second and then went still.

"Alright this Combee is mine."

"Congratulations Dawn."

"Thanks Eric."

Then they both sat down out under the tree and rested in the shade and Eric was applying medicine to Pikachu. Meanwhile the Pokémon were playing together and making friendships. Just then they heard footsteps coming up the way. "You know I hope Pikachu is okay." A male voice said.

"Pika. Pikachu." Pikachu got up and ran to boy and jumped in his arms. Eric and Dawn got up and followed.

"Now isn't this interesting. Hello again Eric." The boy with messy black hair with a cap on top of it said.

"It's good to see you again Ash." Eric said. Then a Starly landed on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu this is Starly my first friend from the Sinnoh Region."

When Dawn first saw Ash she thought that he was really cute with his messy hair. "Hi my name is Dawn Berlitz. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi my name is Brock. I see you know each other." Ash and Eric nodded. Then Ash shook Dawn's hand while Eric shook Brock's.

Then Ash took a look at the necklace around Eric's neck. "Eric I know what Pokémon that feather belongs to."

"Which one?" Eric asked.

"It belongs to a Pokémon called Latias."

"Latias?" Dawn questioned.

"It's a Pokémon I met in a small town on the ocean call Altomare. There I helped the Pokémon Latias and Latios save the town from two members of a group called Team Rocket. But before I left I made friends with them and the people that help protect their secret." Ash explained.

"You met a legendary Pokémon?!" Eric asked in pure shock.

"Not only them but I've also met Mew, Mewtwo, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Entei, Celebi, Suicune, Manaphy, Kyroge, Jirachi, Deoxys, Rayquaza, and Lucario."

"Wow you really have been on an adventure." Eric stated.

"Yeah but I still haven't gotten my dream."

"You'll become a Pokémon master someday." Yoda supported him.

Ash took a look around and saw a lot of Pokémon around. "Are these Pokémon yours?"

"Yep. Alright split up." The Pokémon split into two different groups to show who owned who.

"I'm guessing these three are yours." Ash pointed at Vulpix, Turtwig, and Burmy. "I can tell because you said as soon as you became a trainer you would catch a Vulpix."

"Yeah well … Hey where did Burmy go?" Eric asked. Then they heard some noise and Burmy and a Meowth fell out.

"Now you're going to get it twerp. Get out of my way you stupid bug." The Meowth said.

"Now Seviper use poison tail." The tall red-headed called. The Seviper's tail glowed purple and instead of going for one of the Pokémon it swiped Eric's side and ripped it open.

Then Eric's Pokémon did something amazing. Together Vulpix carried Burmy on it back while administering a quick attack while Turtwig laid down a field of razor leaf to keep any Pokémon away from them. When they got to Team Rocket Vulpix stopped and sent Burmy flying right behind them.

Once behind them Burmy started glowing and let loose a barrage of energy balls. Then Vulpix added its flamethrower and Turtwig added its razor leaf and together the moves sent Team Rocket flying in a cloud of smoke. Just then Burmy started glowing and once the glow faded there was a moth type Pokémon in front of them.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Dawn asked. Ash already had his Pokédex out and opened.

_Mothim. The moth Pokémon and the evolved form of a male Burmy. It has no particular habitat but instead flies across the land searching for its favorite nectar._ The Pokedex told them.

"Wow Eric you've only had Burmy less than an hour and it has already evolved into a Mothim." Dawn said. She looked over at him and saw him collapsed on the ground.

**A/N: thanks for reading this everyone. Please review.**

**Next chapter: Eric starts to heal and a new friend comes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm done with school. Now I'm going to be writing a lot more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 3**

Awakening, healing, finding friends

When Dawn saw Eric on the ground she grabbed the Pokéballs from his belt and tried to call his Pokémon back but they wouldn't leave. Brock and Ash grabbed Eric and started running down the path with him.

Soon they could see a building ahead and on the front it said Pokécenter. The group ran inside and the nurse in charge took one look and ran to the front desk. She picked up the phone on her desk and called, "Code red in the lobby. Code red in the lobby."

Two sets of doors slammed open and out of one came a set of doctors and out of the other came three Chansey pushing a gurney. "Alright if you three will lay him on the bed and wait here and fill out as much of the information as you can we will help him as much as we can." The nurse told them.

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

One of the Chansey came up to them and handed them a clipboard. The trio sat down and looked at the sheet and filled it out as much as they could.

_Name: _Eric Masters

_Gender: _Male

_Height: _about 5' 9"

_Weight: _about 130

_Family (relation): _Carla Masters (Mother)

Then Dawn went to the phones and called her mom. She was hoping that her mom could get in contact with Eric's mom. Just her luck Eric's mom was there. "Ms. Masters I have bad news. Eric was attacked and got seriously injured. Now he is in the E. R. and not looking to good."

"We'll be right there." The phone switched off and Dawn joined Ash and Brock. Then they got to know each other and shared a few stories when the lobby doors opened and Ms. Masters and Ms. Berlitz came in.

"Where is he?" Ms. Masters asked.

"We've had no word on him." Ash told her.

"Why hello Ash it's good to see you again. And how's your mom doing these days."

That's when the doors opened and Nurse Joy came out and headed towards the group. "He's been torn up pretty bad, but I think that he'll make a full recovery in a while. His side will never be as good as it once was so he'll have to be careful from now on." She informed the group.

"Thank goodness. Can we go see him?" Ms. Masters asked.

"He's still out of it, but you can go see how he's doing." She led them through the doors and led them to a room where Eric was sleeping silently. Attached to him were a bunch of machines and tubes pumping fluids into his body and reading his vital signs.

"What's that bluish liquid?" Dawn asked.

"It's antidote for the poison. While cleaning the wound we found poison and set him up with some antidote just in case."

"That's right he was hit with a poison tail." Dawn stated.

They all left the hospital. Ms. Masters was weeping on Ms. Berlitz's shoulder and Dawn was comforting her telling her how brave he. She told her how Eric was injured trying to save Pokémon. Soon they arrived at a hotel and checked into some rooms. The group was relaxing in lobby when an officer came into the room. "Hello my name is Officer Jenny and I would like your statements about what happened to that boy in the Pokécenter." She handed each of the kids a clipboard and let them fill out their statements.

After they were done they gave them to Jenny and then went up to their rooms for the night. Eric's Pokémon went with Dawn to her room and slept there for the night.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

The next morning Dawn woke up early and went to the Pokécenter and asked the nurse if she could go see Eric. The nurse told her to go on ahead and Eric's Pokémon soon followed behind her before she went into the back and to his room. When she entered Eric was just stirring so she went back into the hall and called for the nurse.

"Hey Eric how are you doing?" The nurse asked.

"A little groggy, but other than that I'm fine."

"The grogginess is from the medication and the antidote mixture we have you on." The nurse explained to him.

"And I see that my Pokémon have come to welcome me back to the world of the living. But hey, where is Burmy?" Ash asked.

"Look above you." Dawn told him.

Eric looked up and saw Mothim and gasped. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"It must've happened after you passed out."

Mothim landed on Eric's shoulder, Vulpix jumped on the bed, and Dawn helped Turtwig up on the bed. Each of them gathered close so that he could pet them. "Congratulations on evolving Mothim and thanks for the comfort. And thanks for coming in to check on me Dawn."

"You're welcome. Your mom is probably going to come in and see you too." She told him.

That's when Eric's mom came in followed by everyone else. They checked up on him and then went out for a while. They came back around lunch and dinner and spent the rest of the night with him to tell them about their days.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Three days after he woke up Eric was disconnected from the machines and was allowed to try and walk around. He was able to sit up and almost stand up but was stopped by the pain in his side.

While Eric was healing everyone went back to Twinleaf Town and stay around there. Ash had contacted his mom and had gotten some new clothes and backpack, seeing as his old stuff was torn up and filthy. He also told Dawn more about himself and saw that the girl was kind of like May in some ways.

Dawn had been hanging around Ash and working with her Pokémon and working on contest combinations. While hanging with Ash she started noticing how comfortable she was with him and started feeling flutters inside of her when he complemented her.

Deliah Ketchum had come to the Sinnoh Region and visited with her old friends and told the kids about the good old days and what kind's adventures they had.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Another two days went by and Eric was finally able to get out of the hospital and walk around for a little bit. It was on one of his walks outside that he got tired and took a break on the bench. From there he let his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs and let them play in the sun.

Just then a Glameow came and started sniffing around him and Vulpix got really defensive over her owner. Vulpix had taken a swipe at it when a girl came up and grabbed the Glameow.

"Sorry about this I stopped at the Pokécenter to use the phone and my Glameow snuck off on me."

"It's alright." Eric took a look at the girl and saw she had red hair and orange eyes. His first thought was _'She's cute'_. The girl started to leave. "My name's Eric."

The girl turned around and said, "Mine's Zoey."

"Will you come to visit sometime? It would be good to see you again."

"What are you staying in the Pokécenter?"

"Yeah I'm in room 114."

"Sure." Zoey gave him a smile and then left.

~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~…~~~

Then next day Dawn, Ash, Brock, and the parents came to see him right away in the morning while he was standing at his window looking at the sunrise.

"Eric, the nurse told me that you could be released today." Just then the door opened and Zoey popped her head in and then started closing the door.

"Hey Zoey come on in and meet my friends and family." Eric called to her. Zoey came in the room and blushed slightly.

"Hey Eric it's good to hear that you can be released today." She told him.

"Yeah I'm just waiting for the nurse to come and check me out." He told her.

Just then the nurse came in and handed him a bracelet. "Now when you get to the next town I want you to go to the Pokécenter and get yourself checked out again and have them call the Nurse Joy in Sandgem Town."

"Yes ma'am." Eric said.

"What is the next town anyways?" Dawn asked.

"Jubilife City. There is a contest there in a week or so." Zoey told them.

"Well then let's get going." Eric said.

After Eric had changed and got out of the hospital they all headed out and saw that Zoey was following the group. Eric then turned around and went to Zoey. "Hey Zoey, if you want you can come with us, seeing as we are all going the same direction."

"Sure. But once we get to Jubilife City I'm going off on my own." She told him.

"Alright then." Eric complied.

**All right another chapter down. Hit review if you liked the story.**

**Next chapter: Pokémon catching frenzy.**

**Request: I would like three Pokémon. It doesn't matter which type as long as they can be found in a field, woods, or a river by a water fall.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for waiting everyone. It means so much when people review.

Disclamer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 4**

**Pokémon Catching Time and Advice**

After a couple of hours of traveling Eric asked if they could stop for a while and get some rest. They stopped by a waterfall that was surrounded by woods and a field.

"This looks like a good place to set up camp." Brock said.

"Well if you guys are going to be stopping now I'm going to keep on going." Zoey told them. Then she grabbed her bag and headed off. Together Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Eric had the campsite set up in about ten minutes.

Eric had gone to sit at the edge of the river while; Ash got firewood, Brock set up dishes for cooking, and Dawn was looking after the Pokémon. Just then a grey fish swam up to him and started nibbling on his feet. Eric started laughing and Dawn came over to him and opened her Pokédex. _Feebas, the fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic._

Just then the Feebas started to swim around his feet and Dawn started to giggle. "Well what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Well if I catch it and then it evolves into a Milotic I'll have a water Pokémon that can use strong ice moves and beautiful contest Pokémon."

"It also seems that Feebas has taken a liking to you." Eric nodded in agreement and asked Dawn to get him a Pokéball. When she returned Feebas had its head out of the water and Eric was petting it. Dawn handed him the ball and he tapped Feebas on the head with it. The button on the ball flashed for only a few seconds and then stopped.

"Alright I got a Feebas."

"Congratulations Eric." Brock said from the fire. Then Eric and Dawn made their way back to the campsite. "It'll be a few more minutes until dinner's ready. So Dawn could you go find Ash."

"Sure thing." She ran into the woods and soon found Ash slowly walking back to the campsite. When she saw him her heart started to rush and a light blush came onto her face. "Ash dinner is almost ready."

Ash looked up into her face. _Oh god she's so cute._ "Alright I'm coming." When she turned around to head back to camp Ash grabbed her arm and turned her back around. "Dawn I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Dawn questioned.

"Well ever since you came with us I started to…" He was cut off by Dawn putting a finger to his lips.

"It's alright Ash I've been feeling the same way towards you."

"Well then what do you want to do seeing as we have the same feelings?" Ash asked.

"If we could stay friends for a while and slowly move into a relationship it would give us time to adjust to each other, seeing as we've only known each other a few weeks."

"That's fine with me." So they walked back to the campsite and found that Eric had fallen into a trap hole. Brock had grabbed his arms and was trying to pull him out but he just couldn't. Ash and Dawn ran over to help and grabbed onto Eric and started pulling and he started to come out of the hole. The thing was that there was a Pokémon attached to his leg.

"What is that?" Eric asked. He pulled out his Pokédex and flipped it open. _Trapinch, the ant pit Pokémon. Its nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in the sand. It then patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush boulders. _ "Thank god that it didn't bite harder." Eric sighed.

Then Turtwig came and started scolding the Trapinch. Then the Trapinch bit down on Turtwig.

"Alright Turtwig use Razor Leaf." Turtwig flung his head forward and let loose some leave that narrowly missed when the Trapinch dug a hole. Soon after it came up from underneath Turtwig and sent it flying up in the air. Then Turtwig came down to earth with a crash. "Thanks a lot Turtwig. Alright Mothim come on out."

The moth Pokémon flew forward and landed on Eric's shoulder. "Alright use psybeam." A rainbow light shot out Mothim's eyes and made contact with the Trapinch. "Now let's go Pokéball." Eric tossed the ball and just as soon as Trapinch disappeared the ball opened back up in a failed capture.

"Come on forward Feebas." Feebas came out of the water and landed in front of Eric and faced off against Trapinch. Then Trapinch dug another hole and disappeared. "Alright Feebas use Water Gun in the hole." Feebas shot water in the hole and that forced Trapinch out of the hole. Then Feebas let out another shot of water that hit Trapinch square in the chest.

"Alright let's try this again." Eric threw another Pokéball and this time the ball stayed closed. "Alright I just got a Trapinch." Then he threw the ball and let the Pokémon out and then got his others out and let out the rest of his Pokémon.

Then Dawn let out her Piplup and Combee Ash let out his Starly and Aipom and Brock threw his Pokéball and a Pokémon that looked like a pinball with legs and tree branches sticking out of the top came out.

"Bonsly." It said. Then it ran off to join the rest of the Pokémon to go and play. Then they all tugged into their food and enjoyed their dinner. After they were done they put all the dishes away and just sat around the campfire for a while. Then they all went to their sleeping bags and went to sleep for the night.

After a few minutes Eric got up and went to the waterfall and sat underneath the moonlight for a while then felt a hand on his shoulder and Dawn sat down next to him looked at the moon.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. I've just got to much stuff of my mind. I'm wondering what I'm going to do about the contest and my gym battles. Then there's the fact that I got this bad side."

"And you have feelings for that girl, Zoey, and you don't know what to do about it."

"How did you know that?" Eric asked.

"I saw the way you were looking at her and I think it's cute." Eric blushed and Dawn just giggled.

"But I don't know what to do about these feelings." Eric told her.

"I think that when we get to Jubilife city you should go find her and talk to her." When she looked over at her with a confusing looked she continued. "Then at least you'll be able to say that you told her and that your feelings are on the table. And about your battles and contests, I think it's great that you're going to try both."

"Thanks Dawn. I really appreciate this." Eric hugged her and then went back to his sleeping bag.

When Dawn went back to hers Ash's eyes were watching her in amazement. _Wow I never thought that girls that cared could be so cute._

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. The next chapter will take awhile seeing as I'm getting ready for college.**

**Next Chapter: A little Pikachu Romance**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 5**

**A little Pikachu Romance**

The next morning Eric woke up to a little rain shower. At first he thought that it had started to rain, so he started running to a tree for some cover. As it turned out when he moved just a little bit the rain had stopped, so he looked and saw that Feebas was shooting water in the air.

"Feebas, will you not do that."

He went down to the water and started washing up. Pikachu came up next to him and also started to wash up. "Hey Pikachu, sleep alright?" He asked.

Pikachu nodded his head. "Pika Pikachu."

"What do you think of the Ash/Dawn situation?"

Pikachu smiled and squeaked, "Pikachu."

"I think so too. I think that they are great together. And you know it's kind of ironic that we're traveling together."

Pikachu tilted his head. "Pika?"

"Our mothers, Ash's, Dawn's, and mine, traveled together when they started out and now we are traveling together."

"Morning Eric." Dawn's voice came from behind them.

"Morning Dawn how did you sleep?" Eric asked.

"Very well thank you, and you?"

"I slept okay once I turned my mind off things."

Soon everyone started to make their way out of their sleeping bags or waking themselves up. Brock started to make breakfast while everyone else was setting things up so that they could have a civilized breakfast.

After breakfast everyone worked together to clean up. After everything was ready to go they started hiking again and continued down their way when they heard a motorcycle coming from behind them. Everyone got out of the way, except Pikachu. Right before Pikachu was going to be hit, something small that looked like a rabbit came and grabbed Pikachu and jumped out of the way.

The motorcycle stopped and an Officer Jenny got off of it. "You people need to watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry officer." Ash apologized. He then looked across the road to see the small bunny hugging Pikachu and swinging around its neck.

"Look it's a Buneary." Dawn said. Dawn reached behind her and pulled out a Pokéball. "Alright Piplup come on out." The ball opened and the small blue penguin came out and stood at the ready. The Buneary got off Pikachu's neck and got ready for battle.

"Piplup start with a bubble beam and then do a corkscrewing peck." Piplup opened its beak and let out a cascade of bubbles. Then it jumped behind the bubbles and started to spin.

Buneary opened its mouth and let loose an ice ray. It froze the bubbles but it didn't stop Piplup from flying into it and knocking it back into a tree. The problem with Piplup's attack was that it didn't stop and Piplup ended up hitting a tree also.

"Oh no, Piplup. Are you okay?" Dawn stood up and looked at the Buneary. It looked really weak so she got out a Pokéball and threw it. "Let's go Pokéball." The ball hit the Buneary and it disappeared in a flash of red light. The ball started to shake and then went still. Dawn grabbed the ball and hoisted it into the air. "Alright, I just caught a Buneary."

"Well it looks like we found another member of our family." Brock said. The group started to hike again and when the sun started to go down they stopped to make camp. Eric had found a pond and rested his feet for a while, Dawn had gone to put up her tent, Ash was gathering wood for their fire, and Brock was setting up dinner.

"Alright, come and get it." Brock announced. They all let out their Pokémon and got them food too. Buneary had scooted her bowl closer to Pikachu's and was staring at him. After dinner Eric had gone to lie in the water, so he changed into his bathing suit and started swimming with Piplup and Feebas. Soon Pikachu came in the water and swam over to Eric.

"Hey Pikachu, what's up?" He asked.

Pikachu nodded his head over to the bank where Buneary was standing looking worried. She put her foot in and then pulled it out and stayed out of the water. Seeing this Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh I see. You've noticed that the little bunny has feelings for you and you don't want her getting close." Pikachu nodded. "Well the thing is that soon your feelings are going to match up, and I can already tell they are, and you two are going to end up as mates. So why don't you go over there and try making friends with her." Pikachu slowly went back to land and took Buneary away from the campsite.

Eric decided that it was now time to get out of the water and dry off. When he climbed out and got dressed he went over to the fire and sat on a log that had been drug for a seat. "Where's Dawn and Ash?" He asked.

They went into the forest to try and find Pikachu and Buneary a few minutes ago." Brock answered.

Soon the duo came back empty handed. "We couldn't find them." Dawn told them.

"It'll be okay. Pikachu is taking my advice on the whole Buneary crush situation and will come back when he feels ready." Eric explained. Not soon after he said that Pikachu and Buneary came out of the woods and it looked like Pikachu had had a wild time. "Jesus Pikachu. When I told you to make friends I didn't mean to go that far that quick."

Pikachu just crawled onto Ash's lap and fell asleep and Buneary went up to Dawn and asked that she be put back into her ball. "What exactly did you say to him?" Brock asked.

"I told him that he can't always hide from his own feelings. I knew that Pikachu felt the same feelings as Buneary, but he was scared to accept them. So he and I had a little man-to-Pokémon talk and I explained to him that he needed to _slowly_ dip into the feelings." They all looked at Pikachu, who was asleep on Ash's lap, and lightly giggled. "But I think that he took my words to seriously.

Dawn yawned and decided it was time for her to get to bed and everyone else followed her example. Ash put Pikachu down on his sleeping bag and went over to Dawn's tent. "Hey Dawn, are you decent?"

"Come on in." She whispered back.

Ash entered the tent to find her in her PJs already and getting into her sleeping bag. Ash took a seat. "What do you think is going to happen?"

"With what?"

"Pikachu and Buneary." He stated. "Do you really think that those two had feelings for each other?"

"I don't know but it is an interesting theory." Dawn got out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to Ash and placed her lips to his. "Although I wish that you could sleep in here with me."

Ash just shrugged. "I guess I could." So Ash went outside and grabbed his sleeping bag and made sure that he didn't lose Pikachu and took it into Dawns tent. He laid his stuff down and crawled inside his sleeping bag. They kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep.

What those two didn't know was that Eric was still awake and was at the river looking at the moon when Ash collected his things.

**A/N: thanks for reading everyone. I hope you chose to review. It really helps me along.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 6**

**A little bit of human romance**

The next morning when Brock woke up he saw Eric still sleeping by the river but didn't see Ash anywhere. He put it off and started to get breakfast ready.

Eric had had a hard night's sleep and was feeling really groggy when he started to wake up to the smell of Brock's cooking. He got out of his sleeping bad, rolled it up, and then splashed some water from the river on his face. Once he had woken up a little bit more he wandered over to Brock.

"Hey Eric, do you know where Ash is?" Brock asked.

Eric put a finger to his lips and pointed over to Dawn's tent. "He went in there last night after everyone else went to sleep."

So they're a couple now. Brock thought to himself.

Just then Ash came out of the tent and sat down at the table. Eric and Brock just stood there and smiled at him. Soon Dawn came out and joined Ash while the other two's smiles widened even more. During breakfast, everyone kept quiet and the same applied while they were striking camp.

After a little while on the trail they could see buildings starting to come over the rise. "Welcome to Jubilife City." Brock announced.

Eric started to head off in another direction then the rest of the group. "Alright I'm off to go to the Pokémon center to go get checked out and then I'll meet you guys over at the contest hall." He called over his shoulder.

"We'll see you there." Ash called back. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran over to Eric.

"I'll have Pikachu checked out to." Eric laughed.

"Could you take Buneary too?" Dawn asked.

"Sure." He took the Pokéball from her and opened it and pulled Buneary into his arms and started to walk to the Pokémon center. When he arrived the doors opened to reveal a Nurse Joy sitting behind the desk working on the computer.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Yeah. I need these two checked out." Eric told her while putting Buneary and Pikachu on the counter. "And I also have to be checked out." He said showing her the bracelet from the Nurse Joy back in Sandgem Town.

"Alright come on back." Together they all went into the back. Nurse Joy first went and checked Buneary and Pikachu and found that Buneary was pregnant. Then she checked Yoda and found that a little bit of the poison had spread and had gotten down his arm. She was surprised that he still had feeling in it.

Eric saw her go for some medicine and then felt his arm go limp and then noticed that he couldn't feel a thing. "Uh, Nurse Joy, I can't feel my one arm."

Just then the door opened and a girl ran into the room screaming, "NURES JOY, HELP, SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MY GLAMOEW."

"I'm sorry; I'm helping someone else at the moment."

"Zoey?" Eric asked. He thought that he recognized the red hair that come through the door.

"Eric." She said, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a checkup but now I have no feeling in my arm." Just then Nurse Joy came and stuck a nettle in his arm and injected a bluish fluid into him. When she did feeling started to creep back into his arm and he could somewhat move it.

"Now I want you to keep it in a sling for a while and then you should be able to use it again. And I also want you to check in with me before you leave town." She left the room with Zoey's Glameow and that left the two alone.

After a few seconds of silence Pikachu came in and jumped on Eric's lap and looked between the two. "Pika Pika Pi chu Pikachu." It squeaked and then left the room.

Zoey got up to leave but Eric quickly called. "Zoey wait." Zoey sat back down and waited for him to continue. Eric slowly breathed in and out for a few seconds. "Zoey, I know we haven't known each other very long but I want you to know something. The day your Glameow came up to me and you retrieved her, I have been having feelings for you." Eric started to blush. "What I guess I'm getting at is that I really like you and I wish that you would stay with our group."

Eric saw Zoey's face turn three different shades of red and then saw her turn around. "I'm sorry Eric, but I can't stay with you. I'm a coordinator and you're both a coordinator and a trainer going for the league and we follow different paths. Not saying that I don't return your feelings, I do, but we have different trails that we follow."

"But when we do meet do you think that we could hang out?" Eric asked.

She turned around and smiled. "Sure." She said.

Just then Nurse Joy came in with Glameow, Pikachu, and Buneary on her heels and told Zoey. "She just had a bit of stomach problems due to something she ate." She then handed Eric a sling.

Eric stuck his arm in the sling and walked out with Zoey and headed to the contest hall so that Eric could get signed up for the contests. "Do you really think that this is a good idea? I mean you're injured and this contest will put strain on your arm." She asked.

"Yep." He told her confidently.

When they got to the contest hall Eric took Zoey's hand and pulled her to the front desk. "I'm already registered." She told him.

"Oh." Then he walked up to the desk and got his ticket to compete.

"The contest will be in three days. We hope you do well." The girl said.

Eric and Zoey then went to go find Ash, Dawn, and Brock. They found them in the park with the rest of the Pokémon playing. Pikachu jumped down from Eric's shoulder and put Ash and Dawn's together and then pointed to Eric and Zoey and squeaked, "Pika Pikachu."

"Is that so?" Ash asked. He looked up and saw the two blush and then nodded.

"Unofficially though. We aren't going to be traveling together we are just going to hang out when we happen to be in the same town."

Zoey put her hand in Eric's and together they sat down and rested for the rest of the day. When night fell they all headed to the Pokémon center and went to their rooms. After about five minutes there was a knock on Eric's door and when he opened it he found Zoey standing there and looking like she was wrestling with something.

"Hey, I came to wish you a goodnight." Then she put her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. "Meet me downstairs tomorrow at 7:30 for breakfast and we can talk more before the others wake up." She then went back to her room and Eric climbed into bed with the taste of Zoey on his lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. I know I left it at an interesting point. But that was so that you would come back in the future to find out what happens with this "talk" that Zoey wants to have with Eric.**

**And thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter and I thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don**'**t own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 7**

**The Talk and the Pokétch**

When Eric woke up the next morning his whole arm was sore and when he finally managed to get the feeling back in his arm he went to take a shower. When he was done he had a hard time getting his clothes on but then he couldn't find his shoes. He went over to his Pokéballs and grabbed the one that belonged to his Vulpix and Trapinch and let them out.

"Hey guys do you think you can help me find my shoes?" They both nodded and started going under things and Vulpix came out from under the bed with one of the shoes and Trapinch shot under the bed and came out with the other.

He looked at the clock and it read 7:00, so he had half an hour before he had to be down in the dining room. He went down to and got himself a cup of coffee and sat down wondering what Zoey wanted to talk to him about. He saw others come down and then leave and when the clock read &7:30 he saw Zoey coming down the stairs.

Eric put up his hand and waved to her to come on over. She quickly went over and got a cup of coffee and joined him at the table. "Good morning Eric, sleep well?" She asked.

"Well enough, I did have a little trouble this morning. My arm was stiff this morning and I had a little trouble getting dressed."

"Will it get better any time soon?"

"In time I expect it will. So what did you want to talk about?" Eric asked.

Zoey looked nervous and then looked at him. "Well I wanted to talk about us actually. And I'm not so sure that I agree with your choice of path. You should choose to do one or the other." She told him.

"What's wrong with my path?" Eric asked.

"I guess that I never really have agreed with people that can't choose between being a trainer or a coordinator." Zoey explained.

"Well I want you to know that I'm doing this because I'm hoping that I'll catch the attention of my dad and meet him and just talk to him. That is the reason I chose the path that I did."

Zoey looked down in shame. "So it's for your father." She whispered. She never knew that his reason would be a non-selfish one.

"Yes. So what about us?"

"We are going to need to decide what we are going to do when we meet up. I mean, are we going to act like a couple or are we just going to keep our distance for a while?"

"I think that maybe we shouldn't be all cuddly but we could just go around holding hands when we're together but we can't be clinging to each other."

"I agree and I think that maybe we should keep this a secret for a while."

"So, what was with Pikachu yesterday? When he saw us together he squeaked and then later he pushed Ash's and Dawn's hands together and then pointed at us."

"You see, I got him and Buneary together and he knew that I had feelings for you and he told me that I should do the same thing he did, well not exactly the same thing." Zoey started looking at him weird. "Let's go for a walk and I'll explain everything."

Together they got up and headed outside and joined hands. While they were walking he explained what had happened once she left the group. He let Trapinch and everyone else out and Zoey let hers out. Together they walk around the park and just enjoyed each other's company and let their Pokémon walk around.

Now that they were together Vulpix started to weave her way between their legs and asked to be picked up by Zoey. Zoey's Glameow, not wanting to be left out, jumped up and asked to be carried as well. They stopped by a fountain and Eric let Feebas out and sat down on a bench and then Ash, Brock, and Dawn came up.

"What are those things around your wrists?" Eric asked.

"These are Pokétches that we got from the Pokétch Company we got some for you two too." Dawn said as she handed him and Zoey the two wristwatches. Eric put the blue one on while Zoey put on the red. "So what were you guys doing?"

Both of them looked at each other and then looked away. "We were just out for a walk and so we could talk and catch up." Zoey stated.

Just then they noticed two people with a Dustox, Seviper, Cacnea, and a Meowth hanging around them. One of them had on an orange dress while the other had on a Team Rocket uniform. All of them walked over and noticed that the one with the orange dress was actually Jessie dressed up for a contest.

"Why hello Jessie, what are you doing here? You wouldn't be planning on entering the contest would you?" Eric asked.

"Why yes you little twerp. And I see that you aren't going to be competing in the contest." She said pointedly while nodding at the sling.

"I'm still competing. And nothing you can do can stop me from doing that."

"Really, Seviper use poison tail." Jessie ordered. Seviper went straight for Eric, but never made contact. That's because Vulpix, Misdreavus, and Mothim joined their attacks and hit Seviper in midair. Seviper was sent flying into Team Rocket and they were sent flying into the air.

"I still don't know why they are persistent in trying to mess up our lives. I mean it's pitiful, they try to do something and we just end up sending them packing." Ash explained. "But they have moved up to attacking the trainer."

"They must be getting desperate." Dawn said while shaking her head in disappointment.

For the rest of the afternoon the group spent the day looking around town and hoping to find Eric a suite for the contest. Seeing as they couldn't find one they went back to the Pokémon Center and went to the phones. Eric called his mom and explained the situation and she said that she sent him a package and that it should be in Jubilife city already.

Brock went to the front desk and asked if there was a package for Eric and Nurse Joy went into the back and came out with a package for Eric _and_ Dawn. He went back to them and handed them their packages and the two ran off to try on their new clothes. Eric came back in a white tux that had fire details around the cuffs and coming up from the bottom of the shirt.

Meanwhile Dawn came out in a pink dress that had bows and had a chocker for around her neck. Dawn did a little twirl and Pikachu copied her and even did a little bow once he was finished. She then called her mom and showed her the dress and thanked her for such a beautifulhomemade gift.

They then took off their dress clothes and they all had dinner at the Café in the Center and talked about the contest. None of them gave their strategy, but Eric and Zoey found out that Ash was going to enter with Aipom. Then they all headed to their rooms but Zoey went to Eric's room to talk a little more, so that she could get to know him. When it was getting close to midnight they said their goodnight and shared a kiss and then went into their separate rooms.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the next chapter is going to be longer and very intense. Because of the contest I this I think that it is going to take me a longer to get out. So I apologize right now for the time it's going to take for the chapter to get out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone I'm back. I know that it will take a while due to finals but I hope that over Christmas break I have more chapters to post.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I just write down this story for fun and your entertainment.

**Chapter 8**

**Love Quarrels**

The next day Eric, Zoey, Dawn, and Ash could all be found in the dressing rooms of the contest hall trying to find something for Ash to wear for the contest. As it turns out, Dawn talked Ash into joining this contest because Aipom wanted to enter and Ash thought that he should give it a try.

"Ash, I really did like the last suite." Dawn told him. She was lightly giggling at how he was dressing up and how she could basically control what he wore. Right now he was in a white tux and purple tie to match Aipom's color.

Eric took a good look at him and then went around him. "I think that this is perfect for the contest. It's in color coordination with Aipom and he looks good. Now, if only we could do something about his hair?" Eric looked at Brock, who nodded, and grabbed Ash and took him into a back room.

After the boys went into the back room they popped their heads back out and told the girls to go and do something else for a while. The girls left which left Ash at the mercy of Eric and Brock. The boys set to work and got his hair to lay flat and actually look like Ash didn't just wake up and had thrown on a hat.

While Brock finished up Eric left to go get ready for the contest. Once he was done dressing he headed to the main room where the contestants would wait. When he entered he saw the girls all ready to go. Dawn was dressed up in her pink dress while Zoey was dressed up in a white tux also. She was brushing her Glameow and whispering words of encouragement into its ears.

Dawn spotted Eric and waved him over. "How's he doing?" She asked.

"We tamed his hair and now we are just waiting for him to appear." Just then Ash came through the door all ready to go.

Then the Television came on with a girl with orange hair on the center stage of the contest hall with a mike in her hand. "Greetings to coordinators and contest fans around the world. We've come together to find out who will take home the coveted Jubilife Contest ribbon. Now, may I introduce you to our judges; Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and our own Nurse Joy!" When she introduced each of the judges there was a loud applause.

"Hello everyone and thank you for that warm welcome." Mr. Contesta said. "And I hope that we get to see lots of memorable performances."

"Yes. Remarkable." Mr. Sukizo added.

"And I hope that we will also be seeing a lot of wonderful new Pokémon." Nurse joy said.

"And now on to our first round the appeal stage." She then stood to the side and announced, "Our first contestant is Zoey."

Zoey came running onto the stage and threw her ball into the air. "Alright Misdreavus, curtain." When the ball opened a bunch of smoke came out and in the middle of it was a scary face. Then it separated and then sparks surrounded each of the copies and then exploded causing a beautiful mist. In the middle was Zoey with Misdreavus in her hand.

"Wow it looks like the two are connected at the wrist." Marian announced. Zoey and Misdreavus bowed and then left the stage. "Now up is Jessalina."

Jessalina came onto the stage and threw out a Pokéball and said, "Come on out, Carnivine."

In the back room Eric takes a good look at her and then puts his head down while snickering.

At the end of her performance Carnivine had Jessalina's head in its mouth. Everyone clapped and looked at each other questionably.

"Alright? Moving right along from Twinleaf Town we have Dawn." Marian announced.

Dawn came out on the stage and tossed her ball on the stage and called out her Piplup. Piplup sprang right into its routine. He used bubble beam to push the bubbles that came from the ball seal back into the air and then jumped into the air and used peck on all of the bubbles, which caused a small mist to fall on the audience. Then they bowed and got a big applause.

Then Ash came on stage and he released Aipom, who came out in a wave of confetti. He then had Aipom use double team and then use focus punch to get rid of the copies. Aipom finished the last one about ten feet in the air and then started to come down. While coming down he did a few flips and landed on its tail. They both bowed and left the stage.

After all of the other contestants went Marian came and announced, "And now we have our last contestant, all the way from Twinleaf Town, Eric."

Eric came running onto the stage and threw a ball into the air and called, "Arise from the flames, Vulpix." The ball exploded in a ball of flame and let the flames show off her coat. Then Vulpix walked back to Eric and sat. "Alright Vulpix, use double team." Then he was surrounded by Vulpix and they started to dance around him. "Now Vulpix use Ember and start the routine." The Vulpix started on fire and started to do the waltz.

"Is this possible?" Mr. Contesta asked. "Are we seeing the famous Vulpix fire dance?"

Eric looked at him with amazement and smiled. "You heard him girls. Let's turn the heat up a little bit." On command the Vulpix started to speed up and started to tango in pairs.

"As it turns out we have a surprise. Not only are we seeing some new talent, we are seeing an old style that no one has been able to duplicate in years." Marian announced in amazement.

"Alright Vulpix lets wrap it up." Vulpix nodded and all of the Vulpix joined together in a fiery vortex and shrunk down in to her tails so that only her tails were alight with flame. Together Eric and Vulpix bowed and left the stage and went into the back room with everyone else. Even there he could hear the applause of the crowd.

"Eric that was wonderful." Dawn said.

Then Zoey came and held his hand. She pulled his arm and nodded towards the hall, so they left together and went into the hall to talk. "Now I see why you wanted to be a coordinator, you're so good at it. But what I don't understand is why you want to battle in the Pokémon League? I mean I know you want to catch the eye of your father, but don't you think that he'll see you in the contests?"

"I don't know? But I'm going to do my best to make sure he sees me."

Then they heard Marian's voice coming from within the room. "Alright and the judges have made their decisions." Together they went into the room and looked at the television. "And here are the eight lucky coordinators that have moved into the next round."

On the monitor the picture of Eric came up, two others, Zoey, Ash, one other, Jessalina's, and Dawn's. "Alright, we all made it in." Ash yelled.

"Good job to all of you." Brock congratulated.

"And with a simple shuffle of the cards we'll see who battles who." In the first round Ash, Dawn, and Zoey were up against the other trainers while Eric was up against Jessalina.

"I hope you're ready for a world of pain." Jessalina stated.

"And I hope you're ready for an embarrassing defeat." Eric retorted.

Eric wished them good luck and started to the stage for his battle. Jessalina was already there and ready to go. "Are you ready?"

Eric nodded. "Alright five minutes on the clock and go." Marian said.

"Let's go Carnivine and use bullet seed." Carnivine let out a barrage of seeds and let them fly.

Eric just looked at them and didn't bother hesitating. "Vulpix, use ember and then start a fire tornado." Vulpix let out a barrage of fire then turned around and started spinning its tail to create suction and a small tornado started around her tail. "Now let it go." The tornado went for Carnivine and hit it, but not before it got a few shots off. One of them got through and ripped open Eric's side. He fell to the floor in pain but then stood up and continued, "The gloves are off now. Vulpix use flamethrower then jump in there with quick attack."

When Vulpix finished with this combo there was plenty of time left and Jessalina's points were almost out. Meanwhile his points had hardly been scratched. Then Carnivine used bite and grabbed on to Vulpix's tail and caused her to freak out. "Vulpix calm down and use fire tornado."

Vulpix froze in her tracks and started to spin her tail to cause a mini tornado to start and then let a small stream of fire loose that traveled around the outside and then a buzzer sounded that gave notice to Jessalina's points being finished off. And that is when Eric finally passed out from blood loss.

Nurse Joy got out of her seat and rushed to his side and called Chansey over to get him on a stretcher. Together they got him into the back room and started his examination then they got him stitched up and let him slip back into consciousness with Zoey at his side. After he was able to move he put his clothes back on so that he could watch Zoey's match. Hers was a little closer with her winning by time running out and winning by a hair.

"Well it's going to be you and me in the next round."

"You're going to battle?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah but I won't be able to move quickly. But still don't take it easy on me." Eric told her

The judges let Ash and Dawn go first so that Eric could heal a little bit. So Ash came out with his Aipom while Dawn came out with her Piplup.

"You ready to go Dawn?" Ash asked

"Yeah ready to take you down." Dawn boldly told him.

"Here we go with 5 minutes on the clock, and battle."

"Aipom use your swift."

"And Piplup use your peck." Piplup got all of them except three which decided to come from the far left and come from behind. Then Piplup squared off with Aipom again. "Piplup use peck."

"Aipom use focus punch." They started to collide and putting power to power that cancelled each other out. They kept going on like this for a few minutes and just exchanging blows and taking slices out of their coordinators points.

"Now Piplup, spin and use bubble beam." Dawn whispered. Piplup started and caught Ash's Aipom by surprise and trapped it. Then they converged and got Aipom in a wave of water and that finished off Ash's points and the battle ended.

"And Dawn goes onto the next round. And next we have Eric versus Zoey." Zoey came out and Eric came out gripping his side a little bit and was slowly walking to his spot. "Eric, are you sure you are up to this?"

"I'll be fine."

"Alright five minutes on the clock, and begin."

Eric gave Zoey the first move to see how she would react to the situation. "Glameow, let's go, use your fury swipes." Her Glameow attacked and Vulpix easily dodged the claws. All the while it looked like two were dancing. So points were taken off of both of them.

"Come on Zoey, you can do better than that." Eric could see Zoey starting to get angry and slipping a little. "Vulpix use ember." The little fox let out small things of flames that headed towards the cat.

"Dodge it Glameow." Zoey ordered. Glameow moved at the last second but got her whiskers singed. "Now use shadow claw." The Glameow's paw started to get a shadow around it and then lengthened into a huge claw.

"Very colorful, but very easy to tell what it's going to do." Eric told her. Zoey flinched at this and then whispered something inaudible.

It obviously had an effect on Glameow seeing as the claw shortened and the shadow spread to both claws. Then it leapt in the air and was coming straight down so that it hit Vulpix from on top and pinning it.

"Vulpix heat up the ground on the landing site and then get out of range." Vulpix put its flame to the floor and made it glow red and then back flipped as Glameow was hitting the ground. "Now flamethrower and quick attack."

Seeing as her Glameow was stuck and the combo Eric called for Zoey called back to him, "Now that's just reckless."

"No it isn't its just smart. Vulpix heals when surrounded by flames and the flames show off her coat." Vulpix started with her quick attack and then started her flamethrower.

"Now what is this? Are we seeing blaze tackle?"

"Blaze tackle?" Eric laughed lightly. "Makes sense." Vulpix then hit Glameow ended the battle with a knock out."

Eric then collapsed on hands and knees to try and catch his breath. The nurse came over to help him to his feet and get him to the back so that he could rest and get checked to get clearance for the next round. Once he was cleared, with the nurse's reservations no less, he headed back onto the stage and got ready for the last battle against Dawn.

"Here we are folks. The last battle of the contest with Dawn from Twinleaf Town and Eric also from Twinleaf Town. Everyone knows the rules so five minutes on the clock, and begin."

"Piplup use bubble beam." Dawn ordered.

Knowing she would do this Eric ordered for an ember faster and when the ember hit the bubbles it caused a mist to surround Piplup. This caused Dawn's points to go down a little bit. Then Vulpix started to sneak up on the mist.

"Piplup use a spinning bubble beam." The spinning and the bubbles caused the mist to disperse and hit Vulpix.

"Oh no! Vulpix." Vulpix stood up and got ready for another attack. "This is bad Piplup's a water type while Vulpix is a fire type. It's got the upper hand." Then it dawned on him. "I'll just shave points while staying away from water moves. Vulpix use quick attack."

Vulpix started to run and Piplup started to shoot bubbles in retaliation. "Now Vulpix run around Piplup." Vulpix started and after a few passes Piplup started to wobble from dizziness and then finally collapsed. "Vulpix now." Vulpix then charged and knocked Piplup a few feet away.

"Piplup, you need to get up." Dawn called. Piplup slowly got up due to exhaustion and stood on wobbly feet. "Piplup use bubble beam." Piplup let out a stream of bubbles and then collapsed.

"And that's it the winner is Eric from Twinleaf town." Eric went to Vulpix and gave her a hug and then went to Dawn who was next to Piplup and knelt down next to her.

"You did great and so did Piplup." Then Eric went to pet Piplup's head and felt the heat coming off. "Nurse Joy come help. Piplup is sick."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know. But a Piplup with a high temperature isn't good, I know that much."

**A/N: Hit the review button and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter: Save Piplup**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone. Sorry for being gone so long. I don't have a computer that can hook up to dial up and I refuse to use my parents. Here's chapter 9.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 9**

**Save Piplup old Friend**

Nurse Joy grabbed Piplup and ran with him to the Pokécenter with everyone else hot on her heels. When they got inside a Chansey was already waiting for them with a gurney waiting. "Stay here." She told them while running into the ER.

Everyone but Dawn and Brock went back to the contest hall for the award ceremony and to change back into their regular clothes. They also grabbed Dawn's clothes and brought them to her and she went to change in the bathroom. When she came out she asked, "Any word yet?"

"Sorry no." Brock shook his head. Just then the doors opened and Nurse Joy came out and walked over to the group.

"What's wrong with Piplup?" Dawn asked.

"It passed out from over exertion. Then it developed a fever and now we're pumping fluids into its body hoping that its fever will fall."

"Can I see him?"

"Go on ahead." Nurse Joy told her.

Dawn walked into the room and found Piplup on the bed. She went over and kneeled down next to him. "Is there anything I can do to save him?"

"We're trying everything that we can, but it isn't doing any good. We made a call to the professor, but he said that they haven't found anything good to use."

Dawn started to cry and Eric's chest started to shine. He reached down into his shirt and pulled out the feather. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Then a small orb came out of the necklace and flew over Piplup and then started to dissolve. All of the little particles went into Piplup and he started to shine.

_Eric what is going on?_ A little voice said in his head.

"Who's talking?" Eric asked.

"No one. Why?"

_Eric it's me, Piplup. Help save me._

"How?"

"How what?" Dawn asked.

_You need to bring me some Wailmer oil and some pollen from a Bulbasaur's bulb then you need to put the mixture on my forehead. Then put me in some water so that I can float. And please hurry I can't hold on much longer._

Just then the doors opened to reveal a girl in a white hat, green shirt, and white skirt. "Bianca, is that you?" Ash asked.

"Hello Ash, long time no see." She went over to him and gave him a hug. "How have you been?"

"Good." Then all of a sudden he was on the ground with a strange weight on top of him. "Latias?"

Then the space above him shimmered and then there was a red Pokémon floating above him with a smile on its face. It then chirped and gathered him up in a hug.

"Hey Ash can you explain why I was in Altomare then all of a sudden Latias lights up and then I was outside of this Pokécenter?"

"I think that it might have had to do something with this feather." Eric told her. He showed her the feather and then put it back inside his shirt.

"What is that?" Bianca asked.

"From what Ash said, it is the feather from Latias." Eric told them.

"But Eric, what was that stuff with you talking to yourself?" Brock asked.

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to Piplup. Somehow I was able to talk with him and find out how to cure him. He said that we had to use Wailmer oil and powder from a Bulbasaur's bulb."

Brock gasped as if he just remembered something. "That's right wailmer oil has been known to have many different powers."

"But where are we going to get those things?" Zoey asked.

"Well I have a wailmer." Bianca stated.

"And we have bulb powder in storage. We were treating a Bulbasaur a while back and we collected some powder with the trainer's permission. I'll just run and get some." Nurse Joy ran into the back and came back with a small canister full of powder. Then Bianca tossed a ball and let out a small blue whale.

Brock stepped forward and kneeled in front of wailmer. "Now from what I remember, the best place to get wailmer oil is from the inside of the mouth. Now open wide." He stuck his hand in with a scrapper and gathered the oil. Then he walked over to the table and put some of the Bulbasaur powder in and mixed them together to get an odd colored paste. "Now what?"

"Now you have to smear it on his forehead." Eric told him.

_Ah that feels better. Thank you Eric._ Piplup told him.

"Any time little guy." Eric replied while patting his head.

_Eric can you hear me?_ Another voice asked.

"Now who is that?" Eric asked while looking around.

_Look down._ It told him.

Standing there was Pikachu looking up at him. "Oh man, now I'm hearing Pikachu."

_This is Latias. And it was the power of the feather that is allowing you to hear us Pokémon. When the feather first shone the power to communicate with Pokémon was entrusted to you because you want to help us._

"How could you know that?"

_I know almost everything. You might want to battle and do contests to see your father but you really want to help Pokémon._

"I guess Pokémon might know more than people think they do."

"Eric what is going on?" Zoey asked. "You've been acting really weird for a while."

"I guess that because of the feather around my neck, I am allowed to hear Pokémon."

_It's just not the feather any more. You now have the power inside of you. That was the second part of the gift. My father told me that my mother gave a feather to a human hopping that he would obtain the ability to communicate with us, but his heart wasn't in the right place. And now that is with you, your wanting to help Pokémon has released the power that was held in the feather._

"So Latias, what you're saying is that I know have the ability to speak with any Pokémon?"

_Yes and I now take leave because I have to get Bianca back home._

"Wait." Ash called. "Bianca, was it you or Latias that kissed me on the harbor."

_Kiss? What kiss?_ Latias asked. Her reaction gave Eric the answer.

"Bianca you might as well. I know the answer and with me telling you everyone else does to, but they probably want to hear it from you."

"It was me Ash. The reason I didn't talk was because I didn't want Misty to know because she seemed really protective of you."

"You shouldn't have worried because I knew that there was nothing between us. But now I am spoken for." He grabbed Dawn's hand and held it in his.

Piplup started to get up and sit up. Dawn moved over and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Eric, thank you Brock." They both nodded and watched as Dawn hugged Piplup happily.

Then Zoey turned to go out the door. "Zoey, where are you going?" Eric asked.

"I'm heading off to the next contest. It's in the complete opposite direction of the gym in Oreburgh City." She went up to him and gave him a kiss. "Good luck." Then she turned and walked out of the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. The next chapters will be up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 10**

**Much Needed Capture**

After leaving Jubilife city Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Eric were going through the Oreburgh gate when they stumbled upon a group of wild Geodude blocking their path.

_Alright boys we need to break this rock. One of the girls said that one of their young ones got stuck in the tunnel behind here._

Eric looked over at the group and started to head over. "Eric what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"The Geodude said that there was a child stuck in the tunnel behind here. And I feel that I should do my powers proud and help them." Eric walked over to the group and knelt down beside them. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear that you need some help with this stone."

_You mean that you can understand us?_

"Yes I can." Then Eric turned to Ash "Can I borrow Pikachu's Iron Tail"

"Sure, go ahead." Pikachu stepped forward.

_Okay Eric let's do this._ Pikachu's tail started to glow and he hit the rock with such force that it turned the rock into gravel. Behind the rock was a small tunnel, and in the tunnel was a small Geodude and an Eevee.

"What is this?"

_Geodude saved me from the falling rock and we got stuck behind it._ The Eevee explained.

"And what were you doing in here?" Eric asked.

_I was here training because there are trainers out there that want powerful Pokémon and I want to be picked._

"So what's up?" Brock asked.

"Well Eevee was here training to become stronger and it got trapped here."

"Does it want to come with one of us?" Dawn asked.

_Yes, yes thank you._

"Who do you want to come with?"

_What do you want to become?_

"She's asking what we want to become on our journey."

"Well I want to become a breeder." Brock said.

"I want to become a top coordinator." Dawn added.

"I want to become a Pokémon master." Ash said.

"Nobody knows this but I want to become a Pokémon ranger. But for right now I want to be a coordinator and a league champion." Eric finished.

Eevee thought for a while and then went over to Eric. _I want to become a tough Pokémon that helps others._

Eric bent down and tapped it on the head with a Pokéball. The ball stayed closed and then Yoda let her out. Then the Geodudes came up to him and tugged on his pants.

_Thank you for saving our young one. How can we ever repay you?_

Eric thought for a second. "What can you tell us about the Oreburgh gym leader?"

_Roark is a rock specialist. He works in the mines while one of his subordinates watches over the gym. He also holds an ancient Pokémon in his team of three. He also holds one of us and a giant snake._

"Alright they said that that Roark is a rock specialist and has an ancient Pokémon, a Geodude, and a giant snake."

"Well the only giant rock snake I know of is an Onix, but there are lots of ancient Pokémon." Brock explained.

They went and the Geodudes worked with Ash and Eric while Dawn and Brock watched. While Ash was having some trouble dodging Dawn came up to him and showed him how she dodged by spinning and Ash worked that into his tactics. Soon he was able to dodge with great efficiency.

"Ash did you ever notice that your Pokémon are not good with rock types?" Eric asked.

Ash took a good look at his team and nodded in agreement. "What should I do?" He thought for a second and then shook his head. "I have no idea what I should do."

"Maybe we could go and look for a grass type for you." Brock said.

_Excuse me but there is a house with a wild Turtwig that I have seen. We could go and see._ Eevee said.

"Hey Ash, Eevee says that there is a house a while back with a wild Turtwig." Everyone nodded, "Okay Eevee, lead the way."

They headed out of the Oreburgh gate and followed Eevee back to a small house where an old woman was sitting on the front balcony. "Why hello there, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yeah, my friend's Eevee says that there is a wild Turtwig around here." Ash pointed at Eevee, who was still at the front of the group.

_Who are you and what are you doing here?_ A voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around to find a Turtwig standing there.

"Well…my friend needed a grass type and my Eevee knew that you were here." Eric explained.

_Well I'm needed here. Clara needs my help. _ Turtwig said.

"Is it true that Turtwig helps you out?"

"Can you understand Turtwig?" Clara asked.

"Yes it's a special ability I have recently acquired. It allows me to understand any Pokémon." Just then Eric ran off yelling, "Brock I need some medicine for an injured Pokémon."

Eric got into the forest and just kept running when he saw a Linoone lying on the ground with bruises all over. So he scooped up the Linoone and ran back to the house while making sure the Linoone was okay.

When he got back to the house Eric handed the Linoone over to Brock who had the medicine done. Once the Linoone was in his hands Brock started to administer the medicine while Clara was talking to Eric about his gift. Meanwhile Ash and Dawn were off doing their own thing.

"Ash, do you think that you can sleep with me tonight? I've been having nightmares lately about bad things happening. I can never really tell what is happening to whom but I know that it is happening to people I know."

"Alright. But you could have asked in front of Eric and Brock, they both know about us."

"When did they find out?"

"I don't know but I know Eric found out right away. Then Brock found out a while later."

"Hey Ash, Dawn come and get something to eat." They heard Eric call.

Together they went back to the house and got some of the soup that Brock had made. While they were eating they saw Turtwig give Linoone the rest of its food. Ash went and knelt down next to Turtwig. "You know, you're a really nice Pokémon." Turtwig looked at him and jumped on his head and clamped down on it. "HEY, LET GO OF MY HEAD!!"

Clara was just laughing at the sight before her. "If Turtwig bites you, it means that he really likes you." Clara explained.

"Does that mean that he does that to you to?" Dawn asked.

"Yep. Come here Turtwig." Turtwig jumped at her but right before he got there she had lifted a stick for him to bite.

"Wow it's like a perfect combination."

"With time you could learn to do this Ash."

"Have you realized that we haven't even asked Turtwig what he wants yet?" Eric asked.

"It would be a good idea to ask seeing as it is him we are talking about." Brock added.

_I would like to go on an adventure, but I would like to have a battle with him first._

"Turtwig would like to go but he wants to battle Ash first." Ash got out of his chair and took a Pokéball off of his belt. "Starly come on out."

The two stood off and Turtwig started the battle with a razor leaf. "Starly use wing attack." Starly's wings glowed and Starly knocked Turtwig over but Turtwig got right back up and shook it off. Then Turtwig charged Starly and caught Starly by surprise by its speed.

"Wow that Turtwig has a lot of speed." Eric said in amazement.

"Starly let's get this over with wing attack." Starly caught Turtwig and sent it flying into a nearby tree. Ash threw the ball and when it hit Turtwig disappeared into the ball and the ball shook for a minute before it laid still. "Alright I just caught a Turtwig."

Just then Starly was enveloped in a white light and when the light faded a taller bird stood in its place. Ash took out his Pokédex and flipped it open _"Staravia, the starling Pokémon. Staravia flies over forests and fields and travels in large flocks. _"Wow, congratulations Staravia." Ash said.

"Congratulations Ash. A capture then an evolution, this has been a very good day for you." Brock said. "Now we should get back on the road. I know we won't get back to town but we should find a nice camp site." Together the group found an interesting campsite by a waterfall and by the end of the night Ash kept his promise and slept next to Dawn to help her keep the nightmares away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you want.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone. Here's chapter 11. There is some fluff so if that isn't your thing you can just skip it. And for those who think that Eric's power is being shown to much, soon everyone is going to have one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 11**

**Special Ability**

The next morning Eric woke up first and went to go to take a swim. He let Eevee and Feebas out of their balls so they could swim with him. Just then the most interesting thing happened to Eevee, she transformed into a bigger version of herself with a fishes type tail.

_Oh no, it's happening again._

"What's happening again?" Eric asked.

_A while back I ventured my way into a lab by mistake and I accidentally knocked over a table and something spilt on me. Ever since I have been able to change into any of the evolutions of myself, but I can't control it._

"Here let's try something. Come over here and sit under the waterfall and try to relax."

Eevee did so and she transformed back into her base form. _Now what?_

"Now we need to work on your control of this special ability. But I do have one question; does each of your evolutions have different moves?"

_Yes they do. But it gets really confusing._

"I bet." Eevee and Eric then got out of the water and they dried off. "Alright, let's get started. Now I want you to think about your fire form, Flareon."

Eevee concentrated hard on the fire within her but tripped up with the transformation and became the grass type Leafeon._ I can never get it right._

"That's okay. We'll get it right. Let's try again, transform into your electric type Jolteon." This time she started to go right but then she transformed into Glaceon at the last second. "You almost got it you just have to concentrate. But for now let's go ahead and rest." When they back into camp they find Pikachu and Brock awake, but the two love birds were not out yet.

P D/P N J

Inside the tent Ash was just starting to wake up and found that Dawn was snuggled against him and she was just starting to stir. "Good morning." He bent his head down and kissed her and she hugged him closer to keep kissing him.

"That's a good way to wake up in the morning." Dawn whispered. She laid her head on Ash's chest and listened to his heart beat while Ash rubbed circles into her back.

Then Ash snaked his hand under her night shirt, rubbed her back, and kissed her. Meanwhile Dawn hugged Ash close and moaned into the kiss and deepened it by licking his lower lip and begging for entrance. Ash let her in and put his hands up the front of her shirt and felt the silky smooth skin. He slowly brought her shirt up and they broke the kiss for a second so that the shirt could be removed.

Then Dawn realized where they were and what they were doing and knew they needed to stop but didn't want to due to the pleasure that Ash was giving her. "Ash, wait, we need to stop." She pushed against his chest and pushed him off her.

Ash sat up and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Dawn sat up and hugged him. "Ash, you don't need to apologize. I want this too, but this isn't the right venue to do this. Especially with Eric and Brock right outside and probably able to hear us.

Then from outside they heard, "Eevee you did it!"

P D/P N J

Outside Eric was sitting at the table waiting for Brock to finish breakfast. The only problem was that the fire didn't want to get started. So Eric suggested to Eevee that she turn into Flareon.

Eevee emptied her mind and thought about the fire instead of the form pushed the fire outward onto her body. Her whole body was then surrounded by fire and her fur turned red.

Eric gasped in surprise. "Eevee, you did it."

Then Brock looked over and saw the Flareon. "Eric how did you do that without a fire stone?" He asked in amazement because he saw that Eric's pack wasn't anywhere near him.

"This is Eevee's special ability. It is able to change its type at will."

"But I thought that Eevee's special ability was pick up or run away?" Brock said.

"It is, but this Eevee got on the wrong end of a science experiment and now it's got a changing ability. The only thing is that we are still trying to control the transformations."

"Do you know what this means?" Brock asked. "This means that when you go to the academy Eevee will make you one of the toughest rangers out there."

"Did I just hear something about a form changing Eevee?" Dawn called from the tent. Then she came out and saw Flareon turn back into Eevee after starting the fire. Her hair looked like normal but on her neck Eric and Brock saw some hickeys forming. Dawn saw them trying to hold in their laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Take a look at your neck." Eric suggested.

Dawn walked over to the stream and looked at her reflection and saw the hickeys for herself and screamed. She went back to the tent and put her scarf on to cover them.

"Well what are we going to do today?" Ash asked.

"I think that we should get back to Oreburgh city and have one of you challenge the gym today." Brock suggested.

"Ash can go first. I want to work with Eevee's special ability a little more." With that they arrived at the Oreburgh gate and went in.

_Oh look their back._ The Geodudes came up to them and surrounded them.

"Hello Geodudes, how have you been?"

_We've been good. Did Turtwig get caught?_

"Yes Turtwig was captured. And the battle caused his Starly to evolve into Staravia."

_Would you mind if we were your escorts out of here. We have heard that there have been some Pokémon attacking travelers and we want to help you for helping us._

"That would be great, thank you."

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"The Geodudes say that there are some Pokémon that have been attacking travelers and they want to escort us out." Eric explained.

Dawn expressed her gratitude by thanking them and letting them lead the way. As it turns out there was a group of Zubat blocking the way. "Let me take care this." Eric said. "Now Eevee, change into your dark form."

Eevee's fur went dark and round yellow circles popped up. "Now Umbreon use shadow ball." The black ball went forward and knocked five out of the sky. The rest started to fly forward in attack. "Now use dark pulse." This time dark rings came out and struck the rest of them.

Eevee transformed back into her base form and they trudged on. "Eevee did you find a way to transform easier?" Eric asked.

_Yeah. I found that all I have to do is feel the element and then push it out until I feel the complete change._

Soon they came upon a group of Psyduck blocking the way and this time Ash stepped forward with a Pokéball in his hand. "Turtwig, I choose you." Ash said. "Now use razor leaf."

The leaves that came from Turtwig struck all of the Psyduck and knocked them all down but they got right back up. The Psyduck grabbed their heads._ Now what was that for?_

"Why are you blocking our way?"

Ash just stopped his attacks and let Eric work. _We're here just sightseeing._

"Sightseeing? In the middle of a frequently traveled walkway?"

_Well there was a loud noise and we came to see what was going on._

"Could we pass then?" Eric asked. The Psyduck stepped aside. "Thank you."

"So why were they standing there?" Brock asked.

"They were inquisitive."

All too soon they were out of the gate and into Oreburgh city. They said goodbye to the Geodudes and then continued on their way into the city.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Expect the next chapter to be up soon.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone here's chapter 12. And as a side note; if you don't like how the story is turning out then no one is making you read it. I'm doing this for fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 12**

**Split Evolution**

Once in town they all headed to the Pokémon center to go get their Pokémon healed and Eric wanted to get Eevee checked out and get a professor's opinion. When they got there Eric handed Eevee's Pokéball over to Nurse Joy so that she could look her over. Then he went over to the computer and called up Professor Oak.

"Why Eric, it's good to see you again."

"Hello Professor; I have a question to ask of you. Has there been any news on science experiments on Pokémon trying to make them split evolve?"

"What is split evolving?" Brock asked from behind him.

"It is the practice of making Pokémon that have multiple evolutions evolve when they want. For example Tyrogue. If it was able to happen someone could have made it evolve into Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, or Hitmontop any time they wanted."

"Why would someone do that?" Brock asked.

"People are trying to do it so that it will cut down on the need to buy items to evolve Pokémon. And it is also for the people who don't want to catch multiple Pokémon to have all of the evolutions."

"That's horrible." Dawn exclaimed.

"Well to answer your question Eric, I did catch wind on someone saying that an experiment worked but they didn't have any proof because the proof ran off."

"Well I have proof that it worked." Eric then felt a brush on his leg and saw Eevee. He lifted Eevee up to the computer screen, "And here she is. Professor Oak I would like you to meet Eevee, the proof that ran away."

"I have to ask; how do you know so much about this?" Brock asked.

"I worked as the Professor's assistant before I left, and he had me watching for any news on split evolving."

"Now I have him watching for any split evolving news that he can find on the road. I doing this so that I can stop it, we have it down to the Sinnoh region and now I want him to find the place where it was put to the test."

_I could show you where to go._ Eevee supplied.

Eric looked down in shock and then looked up at the monitor. "Professor Oak I believe that I have what I need to find our location. Eevee has just volunteered to show us the way."

"Well that's good. Get to it my young ranger." Then he disconnected.

They went back into the lobby and sat at one of the tables and had Eevee sit in the middle of the table. "So Eevee do you have any idea where the lab was?"

_Why don't I just take you there?_ Eevee asked.

"Because if we went snooping around in the town people the scientist might get suspicious and try to take you." Eric explained. "So we want you to tell us about the town and we'll try to find it on the map."

Brock had the map out and was ready to mark off cities and towns as they eliminated possibilities.

_The first things that comes to mind is that the lab was nowhere around the sea and it was really warm._ When Eric translated Brock marked off the all cities and towns near the sea and all the towns that were known to be cold most of the time. This left all of the cities in the middle of the region.

_Next was that there was a gym in town._ This little bit of information got rid of all of the small towns and cities that didn't have gyms. This only left Oreburgh, Eterna, Hearthome, and Veilstone city. They left out Oreburgh due to them being in town and not finding anything mysterious.

"Is there anything else you could tell us?" Brock asked.

_Um…I know tha__t_ _I didn't cross this large mountain._ She pointed at Mount Cornet. That left meant that the lab was in Eterna City. Eric went back to the computers and called Professor Oak again and told him what they had found. Professor Oak instructed Eric to call him once they got to Eterna City and he would get there as fast as he could. When he returned to the table they were all looking at him.

"So could you explain more on what split evolution is."

Eric sighed. "Split evolution came into experimentation about three years ago. It started because some scientists wanted to try to solve the problem of Pokémon that have many evolutions only being able to change once. After they tried and failed for a year they had a breakthrough when a scientist finally figured out an Eevee's genetic structure. Ever since they found that there has been a big rush to finish it."

"But why are you trying to stop it?" Dawn asked.

"Most people in the Pokémon study and medical fields think that this study and just the idea of it is just despicable. And I promised that, when I started my adventure, I would keep my ear open so that we could stop it and bring the scientists down and destroy the research."

"What does Officer Jenny think about this?" Ash asked.

"She has put the word out to all Sinnoh Jenny's to help us if we find the lab."

"What are you going to get in return?" Dawn asked.

"Professor Oak said that he would put a good word in for me at the ranger academy. But for now I think that we should get ready for the Oreburgh gym battles. Have you even thought about your team Ash?"

"No I haven't what about you?"

"Yeah I'm going to take Trapinch, Mothim, and Turtwig. Turtwig for his grass moves, Mothim for his psychic moves, and Trapinch for his ground moves."

"What about Eevee's ability?" Brock asked.

"It's still not ready yet, so I don't want to risk it not working, or not working right, during the battle."

"Which is a good idea, and add in the fact that we don't want Eevee's ability too well known?" Brock stated.

Ash let his Pokémon out of their balls and studied them close. "Well I need Turtwig for his grass moves, I could use Aipom's focus punch, and I'll use Pikachu's iron tail." Staravia went over to a pillar.

_He doesn't want to use me._

"Ash, you might want to go over there and explain to Staravia that this gym isn't exactly suited for flying type moves." Ash suggested. "He thinks that you don't want to use him."

Ash went over to Staravia and knelt down next to him. "Staravia I'm sorry. Flying moves don't do well against rock types, but I promise to use you in the next gym."

_All right._ Staravia hugged Ash.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Review if you like. But no flames about Eric okay.**


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the next chapter. And for all those who want a lemon there is going to be one at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 13**

**Battle with a Prehistoric**

The next morning Eric got ready for the gym battle while everyone else got some breakfast. After they were done they all headed to the gym where they found that it was built into the side of a mountain. They went inside and found a man standing behind the front desk. "Hello and welcome to the Oreburgh Gym."

"Hi I'm Eric Masters from Twinleaf town and I'm here to challenge Roark the gym leader."

"Just a minute." The man went into the back room and came back with a man that had a hard hat on.

"Hi my name is Roark and I take it that you are here to challenge me to a battle."

"Yes he is and I'm going to be challenging you tomorrow." Ash stated.

"Well, well. I have two challenges. This is really going to test my abilities. Shall we head in?" He led the way into the gym and went to the far side. The field had rocks scattered all over it except for the middle which was open.

"The battle between Roark the gym leader and Eric the challenger will now begin. Each side will have the use of three Pokémon and only the challenger will be allowed substitutions. The battle will end when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle." The man said. "Is each side ready?"

"I'm good to go." Roark said.

"I'm ready." Eric announced.

"Well then, battle begin."

"Onix you're up." Roark said while throwing a ball. When the ball opened a giant rock snake came out.

"Trapinch go." Trapinch came out of the ball and stared Onix down.

"It's you're move Eric."

"Trapinch let's start with rock tomb." Onix was surrounded by large rocks. And then it broke through by slamming its body against it.

"Now Onix use slam." Roark said.

"Trapinch use dig." Trapinch dug into the ground right before Onix's tail hit the ground. After a minute or two Trapinch finally came up and threw Onix in the air. "Now Trapinch back down."

"Onix, try to sense Trapinch underground." Roark said. But it was too late. Trapinch threw Onix in the air and when Onix hit the ground this time it stayed down.

"Onix is unable to battle, Trapinch is the winner." Roark called back Onix and Eric allowed Trapinch to stay.

"Good job Eric you used Trapinch's speed underground to keep away from Onix's tail. Now it's time to deal with my speed. Geodude go." The ball opened and a Geodude came out. "Now Geodude use rollout." Geodude started to spin and charge towards Trapinch. This time Trapinch got hit and went down and then slowly got back up.

"Trapinch use dig." Trapinch went underground and stayed under for a while. Then one of the rocks wiggled and Geodude charged the rock and smashed it to pieces and also sent Trapinch flying. Trapinch got up and Eric called him back. "Good job Trapinch lets take break. Go Mothim."

Mothim came out of his ball and flew into the sky. Roark gave Geodude the order to attack and it ended up missing Mothim because Mothim just floated over it. "Now Mothim use psybeam."

The beams came out Mothim's eyes and struck Geodude. Geodude got up and it just stared at the moth floating above it.

_Why don't you come down here and fight like a real Pokémon._

_Because I have the ability to fly and I use it to my advantage. Now Eric let's get this over with._

"Alright Mothim. Use psybeam." This time the psybeam hit Geodude and it stayed down.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Mothim is the winner." The announcer said. Roark called Geodude back and Roark looked at Eric.

"This time you used your Pokémon's uniqueness and attacked from the sky, but don't think that will work twice. Let's go Cranidos." When the ball opened a small dinosaur came out.

"That was quick two down right away." Dawn stated. "But this one looks really tough."

"And remember, it only takes one Pokémon to turn the tables." Brock stated.

"Now Cranidos use flamethrower."

The stream of flame came out of Cranidos' mouth and struck Mothim's wings. Mothim landed and stood on his feet.

"Mothim are you okay?" Eric asked.

_I'll be fine but I should get out of here._

"Alright good buddy, Mothim return. You did great."

"Why did he do that?" Dawn asked.

"He did it because Mothim's wings got burnt and can't fly anymore. It's a good idea because he might need Mothim again." Brock said.

All the while Ash had been studying the way that Roark battled and tried to think of a strategy.

"Come on out Trapinch." Trapinch came out and took a look at Cranidos and a shiver ran through him. "Are you okay Trapinch?"

_This one looks really tough but I'll do my best._

"Trapinch use dig." Trapinch went underground and Cranidos stood still.

"Cranidos use headbutt." Cranidos bashed his head against the ground and Trapinch flew out of the ground.

"Trapinch use dig again."

"Dig again?" Roark asked. "Please, you can't be using the same move. Not much of a strategy." This time dig connected but Cranidos wasn't affected by the hit. "Use zen headbutt." This time the headbutt made its mark and sent Trapinch flying into Eric's arms.

"Trapinch are you okay?"

_I've been better. I'm Sorry, I failed you._

"No you did wonderful, take a good rest." Eric returned Trapinch to his Pokéball and took out another. "Let's go Turtwig."

"Turtwig? A good choice for a rock type gym, but let's see how you use its moves."

"Turtwig use razor leaf." Turtwig shot leaves at Cranidos but they didn't make it due to Cranidos shooting flames and burning them.

"Cranidos use headbutt." Cranidos started to run forward but Cranidos fell into a hole. "Huh?" Cranidos got out of the hole and started to run again but fell into another hole. "What is going on?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh I see that's why you were using dig so much. You wanted to tear the ground apart and mess up anyone to heavy for the ground to hold."

"You catch on quick, but let's see if you can deal with the present I left you. Turtwig run and use razor leaf." Turtwig ran in a weird pattern and shot leaves at Cranidos. The problem with Cranidos was; whenever it went to dodge it fell into another hole and got slammed with leaves.

"Cranidos let's do something different. Use head smash."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Head smash. Of all of the headbutt moves in Cranidos' arsenal head smash is by far the worst." Brock explained.

Cranidos charged Turtwig in a field of intense blue energy. When it got passed some of the crumbled ground unfazed Eric started to worry. "Turtwig dodge it." Turtwig barely got out of the way and Cranidos turned quickly and started to charge again. "Turtwig take out the ground." Eric ordered.

Turtwig jumped in the air and rolled in a ball and hit the ground right in front of where it was standing. The ground shattered and Cranidos fell into the hole and crashed in a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Cranidos was lying still and not moving.

"Cranidos is unable to battle so Turtwig is the winner, so the battle goes Eric of Twinleaf town." Eric and Roark met in the center of the field and shook hands. They then returned the Pokémon to their pokéballs and headed out of the gym. Once outside of the gym Eric let out his team and gave them all hugs.

Roark came over to him. "Congratulations the way you used your Pokémon's uniqueness was uncanny so I want to present to you the Coal Badge."

"Congratulations Eric. And tomorrow it's Ash's turn." Dawn said.

"And I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll see all of you then." While Ash and Dawn left ahead of them Eric pulled Brock to the side.

"Hey Brock, I wanted to tell you that I'm going to be heading out first thing in the morning."

"Why?" He asked. "Aren't you going to be staying to watch Ash battle?"

"I have faith in Ash's abilities and I believe that he will win. But I want to get to Eterna City as soon as possible and take care of this split evolution problem."

"Alright, but shouldn't you tell Ash and Dawn?"

"I'm not good at goodbyes and would probably not be able to go."

"Alright I'll tell them."

"Hey are you guys coming?" Ash called.

"Yeah we're coming." Brock replied.

When they got back to the Pokémon center Eric went to his room while Brock and Ash went to theirs and Dawn went to hers. After an hour Ash went to Dawn's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard Dawn ask.

"It's me." Dawn opened the door and ushered him inside. When the door was closed Dawn turned around and hugged Ash. Then Ash turned around and pulled Dawn closer to him and put head in the crook of her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I'm still holding you to that promise that you made to me back in the tent." Dawn pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips to his and started pushing them to the bed and pushed Ash on it.

Ash got comfortable on the bed and pulled Dawn down on the bed next to him and pulled her into him.

Dawn felt him hold her tight. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow."

Dawn pulled Ash's lips to hers and whispered into his ear. "I'll take all your worries away." She pushed her body into Ash's and pulled him into another kiss and swiped her tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance. Ash opened his mouth and accepted her tongue and felt it go all over inside his mouth.

Ash slipped his hand inside her shirt and felt her creamy skin under his hands while Dawn slipped hers under his shirt and felt his toned chest. Dawn started to moan at the contact and then Ash started to pull her shirt up and moved down to kiss the exposed skin. Dawn started to moan louder and pulled her shirt off while Ash was busy kissing her stomach. Then he moved up and kissed the valley in between her breast and kissed the side of each breast.

"Ash come up her so I can kiss you." Dawn ordered.

"Just a second." Ash sat up and took his shirt off and then laid down next to Dawn and gave her the kiss. Dawn crawled on top of Ash and then reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and took it off and threw it across the room. Then Ash flipped them over so that he was on top and started kissing her breasts, then took one of them into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Dawn started moaning and when Ash accidentally bit her nipple she screamed in pleasure and pulled his head closer to her breast. "Yes Ash, do it again." Ash complied by moving to her other breast and biting her other nipple. Then he moved to her neck and started to kiss her there and moved to her shoulder and bit down. "Oww." Dawn pulled Ash from her neck and placed her hand where ash had bitten her. "Ash that hurt."

"Sorry. I just wanted you to have a mark to…" His explanation was cut short by Dawn moving to his neck and biting down. Ash then moved his hands and grabbed her head and pulled her into another kiss.

Dawn started rubbing Ash's back and then ran her hand under his jeans and grabbed his butt. She then flipped them on their side and put her hand down the front of his pants and grabbed him member. Then she started to rub her hand along its length and felt it harden under her ministrations.

Ash moaned and then put his hand down her skirt and started rubbing her folds and felt her get wet. He then pulled his hand out and then went and took her skirt off leaving her in her deep blue panties. When he looked at them he noticed that they were completely drenched with her arousal. He then bent his head down and went in between her legs and stuck his nose in and smelt her arousal.

Dawn wiggled with pleasure and giggle at what Ash was doing and pulled him up to her. "My turn." After she flipped them over she wiggled down making sure that her breast teased his body and felt him ripple under her. When she arrived at her target she undid the button on the jeans and pulled down the zipper and then pulled his jeans down. This left him in only his forest green boxers that did nothing to hide his arousal. "Wow." She whispered.

Ash looked down at his girlfriend to see her staring at the bulge. He moved to pull his boxers down but got his hand slapped away.

"No I'll do it." She said confidently. She pulled his boxer down and looked at his member with wide eyes. She had heard that they were big, but Ash was bigger than what she suspected. When she touched it she was amazed, it was hard as steel but it felt like velvet, even looking at it made her wetter and caused her panties to get positively drenched. She wrapped her hands around it and started moving it up and down.

Ash grabbed her hand. "Dawn stop, otherwise we won't get to the main event." He pulled her up and slipped his hands down to her panties and pulled them off leaving them both bare to the other. "I want you on top to control how this goes. I heard that the first time is supposed to hurt for a girl and with you on top you can stop at any time."

Dawn lined herself up with his member and lightly lowered herself until he was inside. Then she decided to get it over with and just sheathed him fully as fast as she could. Her eyes bulged with how good it felt but she also felt the pain of something ripping inside of her. She took a while to adjust and then started to move.

"Dawn are you okay?" Ash asked.

"There was a little pain but its better now." She flipped them over so that Ash was on top of her and started moving her hips.

Taking her lead Ash pulled out until he was just inside of her and slowly went back in. Dawn moaned and he did it again. They continued with this until Ash felt the pressure building inside of him.

Seeing his predicament Dawn put her hand on his face and nodded at him. "Go ahead babe. I'm ready." Ash thrust inside of her a few more times and then released his seed inside of her. "Oh God it's so warm and wet, thank you babe."

He quickly softened inside of her and pulled out of her. "Are you Okay babe?"

"Yeah. There's a little sting between my legs but I suppose that's natural. How do you feel?"

"Better." Ash stated. "But now let's get some sleep." Together they drifted off to sleep with Ash holding Dawn from behind and holding her in a protective hold.

**A/N: There you go everyone review if you like.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

**Chapter 14**

**Battle with a prehistoric part 2**

The next day Ash, Dawn, and Brock headed to the gym while Eric took off to head to Eterna City. When Ash's group got to the gym Roark was waiting for them and his assistant was talking to him about the mines and news coming from the workers.

Roark spotted the group. "Well Ash, are we ready to go?"

"Yes I am." Ash nodded.

"Where's Eric? I would have thought that he would have come to see you battle."

"He has other things to attend to." Brock said.

The group headed into the gym and Ash and Roark got ready for battle. "The three-on-three battle between Roark the gym leader and Ash the challenger will now begin. The battle will end when all of one sides Pokémon are unable to battle. Also, only the challenger will be able to change Pokémon. Is each side ready?"

"I am." Ash announced.

"As am I." Roark said.

"Battle begin." The announcer said.

"Onix, go!" Roark yelled.

"Go Pikachu." Pikachu jumped down from the platform and onto the field. "Pikachu use quick attack."

"Quick attack? But normal moves don't work well against Onix."

"Now use iron tail." Ash said. Pikachu bounced against a rock and pelted towards Onix at high speeds. Then Pikachu's tail started to glow and he hit Onix right underneath the head, which caused Onix to go flying.

"Oh no Onix." Onix got up and shook its head. "Now use double edge."

"Pikachu spin." Pikachu charged the charging Onix and spun like a top to dodge. While Pikachu was spinning it was creating wind pressure which acted like a buffer that protected him against damage. "Now use Iron tail." Pikachu's tail glowed and this time it hit its mark. Onix went down and laid still.

"Onix is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner." The announcer said.

"That was a good job Onix." Roark put the Pokéball away and pulled out another one. "Geodude you're up next." The ball opened to reveal the rock with arms.

"Pikachu, come on back. Let's go Aipom." The little monkey came out and landed on her tail. "Aipom use focus punch." Aipom's tail started to glow and she ran forward.

"Geodude, use roll out." Roark said. Geodude started to roll and charge towards Aipom.

"Aipom spin then hit it." Aipom spun just like Pikachu and once she was past Geodude she hit Geodude and sent it flying into the wall. It never recovered from that hit.

"Geodude is unable to battle Aipom is the winner."

"That was amazing Ash. Spinning and then using the speed from opposite forces to send one spinning out of control. That really is a sight to behold." Roark put Geodude back into its ball and then took out another. "Go Cranidos." The ball opened and the small dinosaur came out.

"I'll stay with Aipom. Now use swift." Aipom jumped into the sky and swung her tail and stars came out. Cranidos just let the stars hit it.

"Cranidos use Zen headbutt." Cranidos' attack hit dead on. Then Aipom slowly got up and faced off. "Now use head smash." Cranidos hit Aipom so hard that she flew into the air and broke a rock on her way back down.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Cranidos is the winner."

"Good job Aipom. Let's go Pikachu." Pikachu jumped down and faced off. "Pikachu use quick attack and then use iron tail." Pikachu ran and then pushed off and rock and then hit it on top of the head. "Now use volt tackle."

"Cranidos use head smash." They both charged at each other and they met in the center of the field. There was a big explosion of dust. Pikachu came out, but Cranidos didn't appear. It took a while for the dust to settle but when it did Cranidos was no longer there, now there was a larger dinosaur there.

"Alright. Now Rampardos use headbutt." Rampardos hit Pikachu and sent him flying.

"Oh no Pikachu." Ash ran to Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Rampardos is the winner."

Ash walked back to the stage and held Pikachu in one arm and took a Pokéball out with the other. He tossed it and Turtwig came out. "Turtwig use Razor leaf."

"Rampardos use flamethrower." The flames took out the leaves and scraped Turtwig. The flames may have stopped the leaves but they didn't stop Turtwig. Turtwig ran forward right underneath Rampardos and let loose another barrage leaves. These knocked Rampardos over and caused Rampardos to shake up the ground. "Now flick your tail." Turtwig's legs were swiped out from under him.

They both stood up and faced off and waited for a command. _What should I do Rampardos is so much stronger now and a lot bigger also._ Then it dawned on him. "Turtwig you need to trust me. Run and use razor leaf." Turtwig ran and let loose another barrage of leaves.

"Rampardos use flamethrower." Rampardos' flame hit the leaves and burned them, but while they were falling they obscured their sight so they lost sight of Turtwig.

"Now Turtwig, jump." Ash commanded.

"If they're going into the air then so will we. Rampardos jump high." Rampardos jumped high, but when they saw Turtwig it was spinning on the ground and stopped right where Rampardos had been standing.

"Now Turtwig, use razor leaf." This time the attack hit dead on. Rampardos came back down to earth with an enormous crash.

"What happened?" Roark asked.

"Now that Rampardos is evolved its strength may have gone up, but so did its weight. As the old saying goes, the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Roark smacked his head. "Of course its weight increased so you used his power against him. You made sure that he got in the air and then made sure that he came down uncontrollably by attacking him, making sure that he wouldn't land correctly. Very ingenious indeed."

They made their way to the outside of the gym and Roark approached him with the badge. "Ash for your ingenious attacks and skills on the battle field, I present you with the coal badge."

Ash took the badge off the tray. "Alright I just got the coal badge"

"Congratulations Ash." Dawn hugged him and held him while his Pokémon crowded around them. "Hey Brock, where's Eric?"

"He left early this morning to go to Eterna City. He wanted me to tell you that because he's not very good at goodbyes."

"Well we'll meet again someday." Ash stated.

"I just hope that he'll be alright." Dawn said with and edge of worry on her voice.

P D/P N J

Eric's plan had gone off without a hitch. No one knew he left and he had already gotten to the next village. He decided that he would train for a while so he went out back and let his Pokémon out. He worked on Vulpix's fire moves and Eevee's ability and made great progress with her ability and her control of it. He figured that it would only take a little more training and she would have full mastery of it.

When he went back to the Pokémon center Nurse Joy gave him a message.

_Dear Eric_

_I saw you training with your Pokémon today and decided not to bother you. But I want to see you again, so tomorrow I will meet you in the next town that is only a few miles down the road from here. Can't wait to see you._

_Zoey._

Eric went up to his room and went to bed knowing that tomorrow he would be seeing his girl and maybe travel together for a while.

**A/N: Hey everyone review if you like.**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone here is the lemon between our resident Pokémon translator and our orange haired contest coordinator.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.

**Chapter 15**

**Time with Zoey**

The next morning Eric headed out early and started down the path to the next town so that he could get to Zoey faster. He let Eevee, Mothim, and Vulpix out so that he had some company and let them get some fresh air. Mothim's wings were still recovering from the battle with Roark so he was sitting on Eric's backpack. After a few hours the town was in sight and he rushed to the Pokémon center.

"Hey Nurse Joy, there wouldn't happen to be a message for Eric Masters would there?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll check for you." She replied.

Just then a voice came from behind him. "You don't need to Nurse Joy, his message is right here." The voice belonged to Zoey. Eric turned around and looked into her eyes and saw that she was extremely glad to see him. They grasped hands and they went outside. It was a clear day outside and they decided that they should spend it outside with their Pokémon. So they found a stream and let all of their Pokémon out of their pokéballs.

While they were watching their Pokémon play they talked about their futures and what they were planning to do with their lives. Then they noticed that Vulpix and Glameow wanted to be picked up. So they picked them up and put them on their laps and started to pet them. Then they got hungry and went inside for lunch and got all their Pokémon something to eat also.

"So why did you leave the group?" Zoey asked.

"I left because I wanted to go to Eterna City alone and take care of this situation alone." Eric then went on to explain his mission and how they came to figure where the lab was.

"So this little Eevee can change into any of its evolved forms at will?" She asked.

As in demonstration Eevee changed into her Leafeon form and then into her Glaceon form. Zoey was amazed by this and she asked if she could come with. "You can come on one condition. You need to promise me that when it comes time to take the lab down you will stay away from the area."

"I promise."

When they got done eating they headed back outside but kept the Pokémon in their pokéballs. They went into the woods and just enjoyed each other's company. They were a mile away from the center when it started to rain all of a sudden. Eric gave Zoey his jacket to cover her head and keep her safe from the rain. Together they ran back and while Zoey was keeping dry Eric was getting completely soaked from head to toe.

After they got back they went back to the room they were sharing and Eric went to go get a shower in so that he could warm up. So he headed into the bathroom and got out of his wet clothes and turned the water on.

P D/P N J

The true reason Zoey called on Eric was that her feelings had grown so strong that they were about ready to burst out of her chest when she saw him at the front desk. While they were talking about their futures she was thinking about how she was going to be able to express her love for him.

Then when the rain came Eric acted like the perfect gentleman and gave her his coat so that she could at least stay dry. When they got back inside and into her room she almost lost control of herself seeing his soaking wet. Relief came to her when he said that he was heading to go take a shower and grabbed dry clothes and went into the bathroom.

_Oh great, now what am I going to do. Eric's in the bathroom taking a shower and all I've thought about how I am going to get Eric into my bed._ She heard the water start and a door open and close._ Maybe I should just get in nothing but my underwear. No that would seem too straight forward._

P D/P N J

Eric stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over his body, loosening all of the muscles in his back. He was so glad to be back with Zoey but now he feels that there is something else that needs to come out. He feels like he need to tell Zoey exactly how he feels about her.

He turns off the shower and dries himself off and gets into his dry clothes and opens the bathroom door to find Zoey on the bed with her head in her hands. He rushes to her side and sits down next to her. "Zoey, what's wrong?"

She leans into his chest and he can feel the moisture seeping into his shirt. "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what to do about my feelings for you."

"Well then I guess that you'll be happy that I say that I like you very much and am on the verge of loving you."

She looked at him with those dark red eyes and then pulled into a searing kiss. They lay down on the bed together and faced each other and looked into each other's face. Then they pulled each other into a kiss and this time they didn't let go. Eric pulled Zoey closer so that she was flush up against him. Then his hand started rubbing her back in soothing circles and then they found some open skin that had been exposed.

_Her skin is so soft._ When his hands made contact he felt her heartbeat start moving a little bit quicker and her breathing started coming much faster. Her hands then made it under his shirt and started rubbing his scar.

"Does it hurt at all?" She asked.

"Not very much anymore." His hands then made it to the front of her shirt and started their way up. When he reached her bra he looked at her and she nodded, so he slipped his hand under her bra and felt her breast. She moaned which spurned him on to take her shirt off to find a dark red bra. While he was kissing her his hands wandered all over her skin and touched as much as they could.

"Eric, I love you." Zoey said while pulling Eric's shirt up and over his head. Eric started to kiss down her neck and started to make a trail to her breast. Zoey sat up and reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and let it fall away from her body. The cold air made her nipples harden and poke into Eric's chest. When Eric put his mouth over her nipple, the sound that came out of her mouth was somewhere in between a gasp and a moan.

Eric then made his way down to her pants and unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down to find that her panties matched her bra. He ran his hand down and started rubbing the outside of her panties.

"Yes. Oh god Eric, that feels so good." She moaned. Her hands went up to her breasts and started to fondle them when, all of a sudden, Eric stopped. She was about to look down when the pleasure started again.

Eric had knelt down in between her legs and stuck his nose on her folds. Her sent was intoxicating and all he wanted was to get more of it. He grabbed the waistline of her panties and pulled them down, which exposed her glistening womanhood. When he felt her panties he realized that they were a little damp and he sniffed them and found her sent again.

Eric threw Zoey's panties over his shoulder and went back to the task at hand. He bent his head down and stuck his nose into her folds and breathed deeply. Then he took his fingers and started playing with the nub that had hardened and listened to her moan.

"Yes Eric more." The pleasure was so great that she thought that if he left his position she would just have to kill him. Then she felt something wet enter her and when she was finally able to look down she found that he had his tongue inside of her. Now all she wanted to do was show him the love that he was showing her. "Eric, come up here."

Eric got up and crawled up her body licking and kissing her skin while doing so. He kissed her and she kissed him and went back to his ear and told him to lay back. When he did she crawled on top of him and started kissing down his body.

When she reached his waist she unbuttoned his jeans and told him to help her get them off. He lifted his waist to allow her to pull them down. When she saw the bulge in his jeans she rubbed her hand over it and heard his breath quicken. She then pulled down his boxers and released his erection.

Eric looked down to see her studying his erection and he thought that the sight of his naked girlfriend studying his hardness and lightly rubbing her nipples was slightly erotic. She bent her head and kissed his cock and wrapped her hand around it.

The texture of it was amazing; it was hard as steel but it felt like the skin surrounding it was made of velvet. She started to pump her hand up and down and then she decided she wanted to know what it tasted like. She put her mouth around it and heard Eric gasp in pleasure and moan a little and then she started to move her head up and down on it.

The feeling was amazing. Her warm mouth was almost enough to send Eric over the edge, but feeling her mouth go up and down on it started to break him. "Zoey you need to stop. Otherwise I'm finished."

She didn't want him to finish yet, so she took his cock out of the mouth and crawled up to him. "Take me slow. This is my first time." She lay down and opened her legs in invitation.

Eric got up and got in between her legs and set his cock at her entrance. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Yes. But remember, slowly."

He started to push in slowly and then stopped when he felt her barrier. He looked at her only to see her nod. He started to kiss her neck when he pushed forward and broke the barrier only to have her dig her nails into his back. He lay like that and waited for her to give him instructions on what to do, because he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Eric, you can move. But do it lightly, it's still tender."

Eric started moving back and forth slowly and heard her moan and bite her lip. He kissed her and ran his tongue over her lips and pushed into her mouth when she opened them. Then he felt her thrusting her hips to meet his and heard her moan into his mouth. He pulled away and looked at the goddess beneath him. She was covered in a light coat of sweat and a faint light was coming from between them. But that didn't matter all that mattered was the girl beneath him and giving her the best time of her life.

"Eric, go faster." She moaned. Eric sped up and she felt him starting to quiver. "It's okay babe. Go ahead and do it." She felt him seize up and warm liquid flood into her. Then Eric collapsed on top of her. The light that had been between them had split in half and gone into each of them. "Thank you. Will you stay with me now?"

"Now and until you don't want me."

"Which will be never." They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces and Eric still inside of Zoey.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Review to tell me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. School has been a real pain and I've finally got the next chapter finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Chapter 16**

**An Electrifying Capture**

The day after Eric had left the Pokémon center Ash, Dawn, and Brock arrived and went to the desk to check if Eric had been through there. Nurse Joy verified that he had been there and had already left with another person. Ash and Dawn decided to go and train while Brock went to the Pokémart to get supplies. While Dawn was working with Combee on its contest appeal Ash worked with Aipom and gave Dawn pointers when she needed them.

When they decided to take a break a little blue squirrel came running up to where they were sitting and studied them. Dawn noticed this and looked at it. "What's that?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Ash stated. He took out his Pokédex and flipped it open. _Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eves of houses._

Pachirisu started to chase its tail and when it was caught Pachirisu started to clean it. "Oh it's so cute. I just need to capture it." Dawn took out a Pokéball and tossed it. "Come on out Buneary."

The bunny came out of its ball and faced off against the squirrel. The little squirrel just smiled and started jumping up and down. "Buneary use ice beam." Pachirisu dodged the beam and all of the others that were fired at it. "Alright let's change to bounce." Buneary jumped up in the air and came down on top of the Pachirisu. When Buneary went up again Pachirisu surrounded itself with electricity. This time when Buneary landed, it got a major shock and ended up fainting from the amount of electricity.

Dawn went and gathered up Buneary and then took a look at Pachirisu and noticed that it was looking a little worn out. Dawn grabbed a Pokéball from her pack and tossed it at the little electric squirrel. With a flash of red light it disappeared and the ball started to shake and then stopped after a while.

"I guess it used up its power." Ash stated. "It's a normal thing for electric types to use up all of their electricity if it doesn't know how to control it. I'm sure that with a little time Pachirisu will be able to use its electrical attacks without any problems."

All of a sudden Brock came up from behind them and noticed that Dawn was holding a ball in her hand. "What happened?" He asked.

Dawn turned around. "Nothing. I've just added to our little family. Come on out Pachirisu." The little squirrel came out and looked at its surroundings. Then it started to wobble, but Dawn caught it and pulled it into her arms. "Pachirisu has used up all its energy and we need to get it to the Pokémon center."

They all ran back to the Pokémon center and ran to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy could you please help my Pachirisu?"

"Sure I can." Nurse Joy ran into the back room with Pachirisu in her arms and a light went on meaning that there was a surgery taking place. Dawn started pacing back and forth until Ash pulled her down into a chair, but you could still see the need to know what was happening to her Pokémon.

After a half an hour Nurse Joy came out, and as soon as Dawn saw her she rushed up to her. "Your Pachirisu will be just fine. She ran out of electricity and her body just couldn't function. She should be ready to go sometime this evening."

Knowing this Brock decided to get rooms for the night and decided to get two rooms instead of one. This was because he didn't want to see Ash and Dawn being a couple in the same room as him while he was still being denied his love. He gave Ash and Dawn their key and went up to his room to get food ready for the trip and pack away all of the supplies.

Meanwhile Ash and Dawn were in visiting Pachirisu and watching over her. Then they heard someone enter the room. They turned around to find Nurse Joy. "Ash, Dawn you have a phone call."

"We'll take it in here." Ash said. He flipped on the screen and saw Eric on screen. "Hey Eric."

"Hey you two it's good to see you. Did you get your badge?" Ash showed Eric the badge. "Well congratulations. I knew that you could do it. Listen I'm sorry for not being there but I have business that I need to get done. But that's all in the past. Zoey's in the shower and this is the only time I could contact you. I need you two to hold something for me."

"What is it?" Dawn asked.

"It's a Pokémon I caught for Zoey's birthday and I know that I won't be able to hide it for long. I just got it transferred there." After hearing this Dawn left the room.

"How did you know we were going to be through here?" Ash asked.

"Simple deduction. I left and now you want to follow my trail in hopes of catching up to me." He stated.

"When do you think we'll see you again?" Ash asked.

Eric paused for a second. "I don't know but sometime in the future I believe that we'll cross paths again. But until then don't worry about me and focus on your journey. Life is too short to be worrying about others. Live your life to the fullest and concentrate on what you live for."

The door opened and Dawn came back inside. "I've got the ball." She showed the ball to Ash. It was a red ball with some black lines on it. "What type of ball is this? I've never seen it before."

"It's called a cherish ball and I had to get it specially made for this occasion. Go ahead and open it. " Dawn tossed the ball and a little pink sheep came out.

"Wow it's a Mareep." Ash got out his Pokédex. _Mareep, the wool Pokémon. Mareep stores electricity in their wooly coat. They avoid battle and have mild dispositions. _"But why is its coat pink instead of the normal yellow?"

"There are Pokémon out there known to most as shiny Pokémon and they have different looks from the regular ones. I just got lucky with the catch."

"It's cute and kind, just like a contest Pokémon should be." Dawn said.

Eric looked back for a second. "Zoey's done with her shower. I have to go. Bye." Eric disconnected and Ash turned to Dawn.

"I'm going to miss him."

For the rest of the night they stayed with Pachirisu and played with Mareep until they got tired and then went to their room and went to sleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Review if you want to tell me what you think. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey every one I'm back. Sorry for the delay but moving is a pain. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Nervousness

The next morning Ash, Dawn, and Brock headed out on the road and started walking down the road. They were on their way to a town called Floaroma Town and they were going to be staying there a while due to a contest that was going on. They were also hoping that they would be seeing Zoey and Eric at this contest.

"Dawn, are you ready for this contest?" Ash asked.

"I'm a little nervous and a little excited that maybe Zoey and Eric will be here." She replied.

"I wouldn't count on it. Eric is really committed to getting rid of the split evolution problem and I think that it is all he has on his mind now." Brock stated.

They made it to the Pokémon center and went to the front desk to get rooms for the night. They also asked if Zoey and Eric were there.

Nurse joy looked on her computer and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but they left two days ago which means that they are probably somewhere around Eterna City. Most likely they are getting into the Eterna Forest."

Once they were checked in they sat down at a table. "If he's near Eterna City that means that he is almost done with his mission." Ash said.

"What do you think he is going to do after that?" Dawn asked.

"I think that he is going to go looking for his missing father while doing contests and gym battles." Brock stated.

Then Dawn remembered something. "Ash, are you going to enter the contest?"

"No. I had a lot of fun with the contest but I think that gym battles are more of my style." He explained. "But let's see your routine for the contest.

The group went outside and Dawn pulled out a Pokéball. "All right Combee, spotlight." The little bee Pokémon came out and waited for a command. "Combee use sweet scent." A light mist came off Combee and fell to the ground. "Now use whirlwind to blow it back up." The dust blew back into the air and made a sphere. "Now use Psybeam." The colorful beam of light shot into the sphere of dust which caused a colorful explosion that floated around them.

"That was very good." Ash stated. They spent a little while longer outside and then it started to get dark and they went inside. Ash and Dawn went to their room and sat on the bed together. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied. Dawn got up and went into the bathroom and started the shower. She stripped her clothes off and got in and let the hot water run over her. Then she stepped under so that she could wash her hair and when she looked down at her body she wished that Ash had joined her. She slowly stroked her breasts and felt her nipples harden under one hand while the other was slowly stroking her folds. She started to moan when she felt arms wrap around her and join her hand between her legs.

"I see that you missed me." Ash said while taking her hand away from between her legs and slipping a finger inside of her.

Dawn leaned on him while his fingers went in and out of her and she decided to feel him too, so she put her hands behind her and wrapped her hands around his cock. She then turned around and pushed him against the wall. She regrettably took Ash's fingers out of her and knelt down and looked at his cock in all its glory. She put one hand on it to hold it steady and slowly put her mouth around it and started bobbing her head on it.

Ash hissed by how good it felt and then looked down to see Dawn looking at him. "It's alright. It just felt so good.

Dawn put his cock back in her mouth and moved slowly while licking it too. Then she put her other hand between her legs and rubbed her fold and moaned. Then she started to move faster on his cock and then she felt daring and relaxed her throat and took his whole length down her throat.

"Oh my god." Ash moaned.

Dawn took this as encouragement and did the same thing a few more times until she felt his cock start to throb and then just started bobbing her head again.

"Dawn I'm going to cum." Ash warned.

The thing is Dawn wanted this and took his length down her throat again and felt him shoot his seed down her throat. She then pulled back and let the last bit fall on her tongue and then licked him clean. She stood up and looked at him. His face looked at her in pure amazement and love.

Ash then flipped them around so that Dawn was against the wall and kissed her. He then moved to her neck and heard her breathing quicken and then moved her breasts and rubbed her folds with his hand. He sucked and nibbled her breasts until she was screaming in pleasure. He then moved down to her pussy and started to kiss around it,

Once he felt like he had tortured it enough he slowly licked and felt her hands in his hair. He then parted her pussy lips with his fingers and licked her and stuck his tongue inside of her. Her body shuddered and she gripped his head tighter. He found the nub that had hardened and slowly rubbed it with his fingers and then replaced them with his tongue.

Dawn started screaming in pleasure because she felt something growing inside of her. Of course with Ash licking her pussy she couldn't help it. "Ash I think that I'm going to come soon."

As she said this Ash latched onto her and stuck his tongue into her as she screamed and he felt her fluids flow into his mouth and he drank her until she was done.

Dawn leaned against the wall and let the water run over her until Ash turned the water off. "I wasn't done with my shower yet."

"Dawn if we are in here, no one is going to get clean." He carried her out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried her off. Then he dried himself off and then carried Dawn to bed.

Once her set her down Dawn noticed that Ash's cock had gotten hard again. She opened her legs and motioned for Ash to crawl into them.

Ash crawled in-between her legs and laid down on top of her. Then he pushed into to her and they both gasped at the sensation. He then started to go in and out of her only to have her lock her legs around him to keep him in. This also allowed him to go deeper and he did.

All Dawn could do was hang on to him and have him thrust deep inside of her.

It wasn't soon afterwards that Ash's cock started to pulse. He looked at Dawn and saw her nod that it was okay. So he kept going and increasing his pace and when he finally came Dawn had tightened her grip on him and thrust him deep inside her and then came around him. When they finally came down from their orgasms they collapsed on the bed. "Are you nervous about the contest now?"

Dawn sighed. "Nope. I say bring it on."

P D/P NJ

It was around the middle of the night when Eric and Zoey came out of the forest. They were being led by Flareon who was then put back inside of its ball to rest. There they found a sign that stated that Eterna city was about five miles off.

"I'm glad that we got out of the forest but can we get some sleep?" Zoey asked.

"Sure." Eric stated. They put their packs down and quickly put up their tent. Not even bothering with food they crawled into the tent and fell asleep to get an early start in the morning.

**A/N:thanks for reading everyone. Review if you like.**


End file.
